DANGER SayaMilky
by mgatito
Summary: ¿Por qué recordamos? En un futuro incierto, lo cierto parece mentira y la mentira un hecho. Desde el presente de Casi perfecto Yamamoto Sayaka toma una decisión que cambiara su vida y la de Watanabe Miyuki, superando sus miedos y confrontando su pasado ¿Que decisión tomara?
1. ¿Por qué recordamos?

**DANGER**

Prologo & Capítulo 1

¿Por qué recordamos?

Como una tormenta que amenaza la calma, como las llamas del fuego abrazando e incinerando todo a su paso o como las simples nubes que cubren un inclemente sol, el precio existencia se debe pagar de alguna manera ¿Alguna vez has pensado en cómo es un desierto?

Un par de chicas gozaba de su privacidad y de sus vacaciones en la bella ciudad de Barcelona. En departamento a un lado del edificio donde se encuentran su otro par de amigas con las que habían quedado de salir por la noche junto con su otra incondicional amiga Momoka. Mientras tanto, Sayaka cambiaba los canales de la televisión sin decidirse por alguno solo matado el tiempo, Miyuki parecía muy ocupada en su computador portátil, ella aun es miembro del departamento de policías al menos por ahora; debido a los sucesos que anteriormente pasaron obviamente tenia bien merecido un tiempo de descanso.

–¿Qué haces Sayaka? –

–¿Eh? –

–¿Que qué haces? –

–Nada, solo veo que hay en estos canales–

Sayaka, quien estaba recostada observa como camina lentamente Miyuki hacia ella, sin quitarle la vista de encima, sintiéndose ansiosa por ello voltea su vista de nuevo al televisor y seguía cambiando los canales.

–¿Ay algo interesante? –

–No, nada–

–Mmmh, puedo acompañarte–

Miyuki, balanceando sus caderas sin perder su peculiar sonrisa captura completamente la a tensión de Yamamoto quien devuelve su vista a hacia ella. Y su corazón da un brinco al sentir como la rodilla de la chica busca lugar en medio de la suyas.

–P-pues claro ¿No estabas ocupada? –

Sayaka traga saliva mientras Miyuki se apodera del momento estando sobre ella. Miyuki es una chica impredecible aun si su actitud siempre sigue un patrón de encanto y dulzura pero sus acciones ponen nervioso a cualquiera. Gozaba de poner nerviosa a Yamamoto, la cual caía fácilmente en sus encantos. Quitándole el control de la mano los canales dejaron de importar conforme Miyuki hipnotizaba los ojos felinos de Yamamoto y cerraba la distancia entre ellas.

–Lo estaba, ya no–

De inmediato Sayaka percibía su delicioso aroma y la temperatura agradable de su cuerpo, poco a poco se adueñaba de sus sentidos y desaparecía la noción del tiempo. Miyuki deja ver una amplia sonrisa al ver que sus intenciones son todo un éxito. De forma contraria a como llego a ella, deja un inocente beso en la punta de su nariz y se acurruca en su pecho.

Sayaka cierra sus ojos, y sonríe un poco mientras su estado de alerta y el aire de peligrosidad disminuían. Ella solo atina a abrazarla y jugar con su cabello mientras disfruta de ese momento, de pronto una pregunta proveniente de la boca de Miyuki le distrae.

–¿Sayaka? –

–¿mmh? –

–¿Valió la pena?–

–¿Cómo dices? –

–¿Qué fue de ella? –

No comprende de pronto la cuestión de Miyuki pero sabe que no se habían tomado el tiempo de hablar muchas cosas que se quedaron detenidas en el tiempo y que nunca aclararon. Sayaka cae de inmediato en sus recuerdos, en todo lo que había sucedido con ellas y con sus amigas, el peligro, los sacrificios y sobre todo, en el inicio de su caótica y peligrosa relación.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++ VARIOS AÑOS ATRÁS+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

¿Por qué recordamos?

Como los capítulos de una telenovela, la secuencia de una película. No sabían lo que la vida les tenía preparado para poder llegar a donde estaban ahora, en algunos de sus capítulos personales había sucesos que prefirieron olvidar, estas dos chicas.

Fue maravilloso, y pudo ser mejor. Pero siempre por alguna razón saben que en cierta parte se debe hacer un alto, detenerse. Hay una voz dentro la cabeza que indica que es lo que se está haciendo y aunque se niegue a ello, el cómo se está haciendo.

Sentada en la azotea del piso más alto de una escuela mixta muy prestigiosa donde solo la elite más alta podía ingresa y no solo por el dinero si no, por el intelecto en Tokyo, ella; Yamamoto Sayaka miraba todo y nada mientras emitía pausadas notas en su guitarra acústica. No era una chica extraordinaria pero si tenía un carácter difícil. Se sabía un líder innata y bastaba con chasquear sus dedos para ganarse a una multitud y hacer una revuelta. Tampoco era despiadada, solo se sentía sola. Hace ya 10 años que dejó su pueblo natal por el trabajo de sus padres a los cuales solo les importaba cuidar sus negocios. Nunca estaban en casa y se la pasaban viajando. A decir verdad, aun no comprende por qué se mudaron de Osaka si solo iba a estar fuera de casa.

A pocas semanas de haber comenzado al fin a la escuela media se daba el lujo de faltar a clases, obviamente tenia uno de los mejores promedios, el cual la llevara muy lejos y sus padres ya están pensando en la mejor universidad para su hija. Aunque ella tiene otros planes en su mente muy lejos de los deseos de ellos.

Mientras ella divagaba cosas y tocaba notas al azar, alguien le miraba desde la puerta que daba acceso a la azotea. Sin duda Yamamoto Sayaka no era como cualquiera y podía sentirse orgullosa de ser su única amiga en su vida.

–Sayaka–

–¡Oh! Yuihan–

Yamamoto dirige su mirada hacia la entrada y ve con gusto la llegada de su mejor amiga quien se acerca caminando con sus manos detrás de ella de igual forma sonriéndoles cálidamente.

–¿Ya desayunaste? –

–Sí, algo–

–¿Como que algo? Últimamente estas muy delgada–

–Soy vegetariana ¿lo olvidas? –

–No, no lo olvido pero últimamente te he visto muy decaída y casi no comes bien–

–Tienes una gran imaginación–

–mmmh, – Deja salir un pequeño sonido sabiendo bien que no le dirá nada –bueno, voy al consejo estudiantil solo pasaba a saludar por cierto, ¿algún día te dignaras a ir? –

–No lo sé, no me necesitan te tienen a ti–

–Lo mismo dijiste el año pasado ¿Cuál es la excusa de este? –

–¿Que no hay un club de música? –

–aaah Yamamoto, ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? Es lo único que te importa–

–Sí, y no tienes que hacer nada solo… sigue igual que siempre–

–Está bien, ¿te veo más tarde? –

–Sí, ¡oh! ¡Yui! –

–¿Qué pasa? –

–Sobre eso, ¿Puedo quedarme en tu casa esta noche? –

–Por supuesto–

Yokoyama Yui, una chica prestigiosa y visepresidenta del consejo estudiantil, inteligente, responsable e inalcanzable para muchos. Pero ante tanta perfección algún defecto debía de tener, atraída por el intelecto y el talento de Sayaka, quien es la única que puede superarla pero no sabe porque no ha decidido hacerlo, se ha convertido en un objetivo que persigue desde que se dio cuenta de ello, si tan solo Yamamoto no fuera tan despistada las cosas serían más sencillas. Llevaban siendo amigas desde el primer grado de primaria y siempre ha sido un poco difícil llegar a ella, no porque sea mala persona, es muy tímida.

Aún recuerda a una pequeña niña que parecía quebrace por el viento, cabello largo y lacio escondida detrás de un señor robusto. Ella es la única que sabe que lloro en su primer día escondida detrás de unos arbustos y debido a eso, tuvo la oportunidad de acercarse a ella y descubrir a una persona más que especial.

Dejándola sola con su guitarra conociéndola mejor que nadie ella se retira a sus labores con una tranquilidad inmensa que siempre la acompaña sabiendo que la vera más tarde aunque ahora, ya no comparten la misma aula, aun así la sigue frecuentando mucho.

******Osaka******

Al mismo tiempo pero en la peculiar ciudad de la comedia y el sentido del humor, a las afueras, existía un campus solo para señoritas que contaba con todos los niveles educativos excepto el nivel superior, pero debido al prestigio y la excelencia los mejores promedios podían aspirar a un lugar en las mejores universidades de todo Japón.

Ahí prácticamente habitaba una chica elegante, impecable y el ejemplo a seguir incluso para sus mayores. Con el promedio excelente venía arrastrando un legado perfecto que la hacía indispensable para el consejo estudiantil incluso en su primer año de preparatoria, el cual en esta institución tenía el mismo nivel de mando que el del director. No se podía hacer nada sin antes pasar por la aprobación del consejo.

La chica era un dolor de cabeza para muchas y una Diosa para otras, pero de igual forma obedecían. Tenía algo que la hacía captar la atención y lavar sus mentes hasta el punto de llegar un convencimiento total e imponer su voluntad. Todo aquello, siempre orquestado por una hermosa y amplia sonrisa. Dicho en otras palabras, era una maestra en el arte de la manipulación.

****TOKYO****

La tarde caía y Yamamoto esperaba a Yui en la puerta principal del instituto, con el uniforme desliñado y su actitud relajada. Tenía su guitarra en su estuche a sus pies mientras se recargaba en la barda a la espera. A veces parecía muy engreída pero la mayor parte del tiempo era muy torpe y solo se refugiaba en la música y metía a Yui en bastantes dificultades de las que salía bien librada debido a su coeficiente intelectual por el cual aprobaba todo incluso sin ir a clases.

A la distancia se acercaba la chica que es dueña de su tiempo y con la cual parece no tener problemas de compartir su vida. Se rumoraba que ellas dos eran "raritas" y en muchas ocasiones Sayaka exasperada por esos comentarios llego a confrontar a muchos y muchas molesta por ese tiempo de personas que no tiene nada más que hacer que husmear en la vida de los demás. En su inmadurez ella no veía más allá de su individualidad pero de alguna manera siempre terminaba llamando la atención y dando de qué hablar.

–Sayaka–

–Yuihan–

–¿Nos vam…?–

–¿Qué sucede? –

–Sayaka–

–Papá–

–Hemos venido por ti–

–Ya tengo planes–

–Dije, hemos venido por ti–

–Y yo dije que tengo planes con mi amiga–

–Sayaka–

–Está bien, nos veremos otro día Sayaka–

–Pero, es fin de semana y–

–Nada nada, discúlpelas molestias señor, yo me retiro con permiso–

–Pase usted–

–¿Y ahora adonde me vamos? Es raro que vengas por mí –

–Bueno, no sé si tengo que recordarte que hoy es cumpleaños de tu madre y me gustaría que fueras un poco más agradecida–

–Oh, lo siento–

–Sube tus cosas al auto, iremos a recogerla para ir a un restaurante, ya tengo hechas las reservaciones, ¡ah! Y acomódate ese uniforme–

–Si–

Mientras su padre conducía un lujoso auto, ella arreglaba su blusa, corbata y saco. Era un uniforme muy elegante en tonalidades gris-negro-tinto y estaba de más decir que portarlo era un lujo.

Al llegar al restaurante, ellos bajan y conviven como casi nunca lo hacen. En verdad era muy extraño pero era especial. Después de hace mucho tiempo Sayaka se sentía en familia y completa, definitivamente cambiaria toda la riqueza que poseen sus padres por poder tenerlos a diario en casa.

Pacería que el día terminaría con esta bella satisfacción viendo a sus padres sonreírse uno al otro y sonreírle a ella. Ya era noche y el regreso a casa aún era un poco largo. Su padre manejaba respetando los límites de velocidad en carretera libre para llegar su destino pero habían olvidado algo muy importante. En una curva angosta las luces de un par de trailers que parecían jugar carreras hacen que el padre de Sayaka pierda el control del vehículo intentando esquivarlos, no había mucho a donde hacerse ya que venían invadiendo carril en aquella curva.

Todo daba vueltas y no asimilaba lo que ocurría tan rápido, solo atinaba a cerrar sus ojos mientras se aferraba a lo primero que encontró y recibía golpes por todas partes conforme su cuerpo se sacudía por toda la parte trasera del vehículo. De pronto todo se detiene y ella intenta abrir sus ojos pero no puede, al parecer el coche esta con las llantas apuntando al cielo y por algún motivo ajeno a su conocimiento no pude moverse, no siente partes de su cuerpo. Entre toda su confusión ve una parte del cuerpo de su madre y de su padre completamente irreconocibles bañados en sangre.

No sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado, intenta abrir lentamente sus ojos, todo es borroso, no escucha nada y solo ve luces de colores rojas, amarillas, azules y como saltan chispas provenientes de algo que corta el vehículo y detrás de ellos hay un oficial de cabello corto esperando con las manos en la cintura. Con mucho cuidado los bomberos y paramédicos la sacan de donde está y es puesta en una camilla. El oficial se acerca ella y lejos, muy lejos percibe que le ha dicho "Todo estará bien", después eso ella cierra sus ojos y pierde la conciencia de nuevo.

Ninguno de los ocupantes del vehículo en el que viajaban llevaba puesto el cinturón de seguridad y sus cuerpos fueron prensados dentro, siendo Sayaka la única que corrió con suerte.

***Osaka***

–Siento mucho lo ocurrido, comandante –

–No puedo creer esto– Dice él dejándose caer en su silla. El sargento Miyasawa Sae fue quien viajo desde Tokyo hasta Osaka para darle la noticia al actual comandante de la prefectura. Incluso fue ella quien presencio el rescate de la adolecente que fue trasladada gravemente al hospital. –¿Cuál es el estado de salud de ella–

–Es grabe, la vi consiente por algunos minutos pero fue inducida a un coma dado lo complejo de su estado. Bien, he cumplido con mi encomienda. Volveré a Tokyo y le mantendré informado–

–Sí, puede irse–

En cuanto el Sargento Miyasawa sale de la oficina del comandante, el mira una foto en su escritorio de su hermano y su familia. Pensando en el futuro que le depara a la todavía adolecente Yamamoto derrama algunas lágrimas en la soledad de esa habitación.

***Tokyo***

Había pasado un mes entero desde aquel accidente, y hace apenas una semana recobro la conciencia. Sin dejar pasar más el tiempo, su tío la visito y ante su insistencia se vio obligado a confesarle la verdad diciéndole que solo ella logro sobrevivir. Inmediatamente cayó en una profunda depresión de la que nadie podía sacarla. Su actitud cambio incluso con su amiga Yokohama Yui.

–¿Puedo pasar? –

–Ya lo hiciste–

Apretando sus labios, soportando los desplantes y el mal carácter de Sayaka, Yui entra de lleno llevando algunas cosas con ella.

–Te traje los apuntes hasta el día de hoy–

Yui extiende su mano bajo la mirada de desprecio de Sayaka quien los siente como los deja aun lado de ella.

–No los necesito–

Con su mano derecha tira los cuadernos como un gato se deshace de las cosas de una repisa, ni siquiera dudándolo un poco.

–Per- –

–¡No necesito seguir soportando tu lástima! –

–No te tengo lastima, somos amigas ¿ya lo olvidaste?–

Aparentemente con la calma que caracteriza su temperamento, levanta sus propios cuadernos y le responde serena, sin embargo Sayaka saca su peor lado últimamente cuando la deja después de la visita.

–No necesito nada ¡Vete! Déjame sola ¡QUIERO ESTAR SOLA!–

–¡Es suficiente Sayaka! ¿EN VERDAD ESO ES LO QUE QUIERES? –

–¡SI! –

–Bien, ¡hazle como quieras, como puedas y cuando quieras! ¡ESTAS INSOPORTABLE! –

–¡Ya vete! –

Aunque trato de contenerse no logro hacerlo, empuña sus manos y aprieta sus dientes. Su quijada hacia una fricción forzada entre sus dientes. Su coraje solo le arroje los cuadernos sobre la cama cayendo algunos al piso, gira un poco su cuerpo y camina seguida por la mirada iracunda de Sayaka. Se detiene cuando desliza la puerta corrediza y la mira como nunca antes lo hizo, molesta.

–Estoy decepcionada de ti.– Sayaka frunce más el ceño pero sus labios tiemblan en muecas que reprime para no verse vulnerable –No creí que fueras tan débil– Cerrando la puerta con un estruendoso golpe le hace saber que a partir de ahora está completamente sola.

Sayaka agacha su vista aun con su ceño fruncido se mira así misma inútil, agacha su cabeza y arruga la sabana que la cubre son sus puños aun débiles. Aun después de todo lo que siente no puede derramar ninguna lagrima solo es una telaraña de emociones negativas.

Pasaron dos semanas más y Yui no volvió a visitarla, su tío le acompaño a casa después de su alta, pero aquel lugar era el menos indicado para volver. Estaba lleno de recuerdos y fotografías que lastimaban más su corazón.

–¿Segura que estarás bien? –

–Si–

–Debo volver a Osaka, pero tramitare mi cambio a Tokyo cuanto antes–

–No es necesario–

–¿Segura? –

–Si–

–Vendré a verte en mi día libre–

–Sí, está bien–

Dejándola a su suerte ella se encierra en las paredes de su casa, descuida su aspecto, simplemente deja de importarle todo lo que sucede a su alrededor y se abandona a su suerte. Olvida que tan solo tiene 15 años y descubre falsas salidas a lo que le atormenta. Ocasionalmente acudía a clases pero era una chica completamente diferente.

–¿Qué me miras? –

Caminando por uno de los pasillos se topó con una chica de cabello largo un poco más alta que ella quien solo tuvo la mala suerte de coincidir en su camino. La chica se detiene de golpe intimidada.

–¿Eh? –

–Que, ¿qué me miras? –

–¿Yo? –

–¿Acaso hay alguien más? –

–Bueno, este… yo… no–

Parecía que la chica se encogía por cada paso que daba amenazante hacia ella, es cierto que la estaba mirando pero solo porque venía en dirección contraria aunque, los rumores y su mala fama la hacían objetivo de críticas y Sayaka lo sabia perfectamente.

–Déjala tranquila, ella no te ha hecho nada–

Sayaka gira al escuchar una voz muy serena que se acerca a su espalda y cuando intenta tomarla de hombro ella sequita bruscamente.

–Metete en propios asuntos–

–Los alumnos son parte de mis asuntos y aunque no quieras tu eres una alumna–

–Ha, olvidaba que eres la vicepresidenta–

La chica asustada, aprovecha que la conversación cambio de protagonistas y se escabulle dejándolas ahora a ellas discutiendo. No era la primera vez, ya habían tenido varios enfrentamientos directos con Yui, a quien no agredía pero tampoco obedecía, solo se daba la vuelta ignorándola. Hoy parece ser que no la ignora del todo.

–Así es, ¿Por qué vienes en esas condiciones? –

–Puedo venir como yo quiera–

–Sayaka, ¿acaso estas ingiriendo algo que no debas? –

–No te importa–

–Claro que me importa, a pesar de todo eres mi amiga. Déjame ayudarte–

Yui intenta poner de nuevo su mano en el hombro de Sayaka y esta vez ella la atrapa en el camino jalándola hacia ella. Yui podía percibir un ligero aroma extraño y definitivamente no es de nada bueno, alcohol, humo entre otras cosas.

–Aléjate de mí–

De una manera poco amable suelta su mano y la empuja un poco, da la media vuelta y sigue caminando. Con dolor en sus ojos Yui veía como poco apoco Sayaka se destruía a si misma pero de la misma forma se sentía impotente y engañada por una supuesta amistad que se ha roto a pesar de los años que llevan conociéndose. Al parecer no hay persona sobre la tierra que sea capaz de ablandar el corazón duro que ha formado.

Una mañana revisando el papeleo académico del alumnado, Yui noto que Yamamoto llevaba semanas sin aparecer, su límite de faltas estaba excedido y ya había perdido el semestre, sabía que andaba mal pero a tal extremo solo han pasado tres meses de lo ocurrido con sus padres y esto definitivamente no está bien. Preocupada por ello y con un mal presentimiento se levanta de golpe dispuesta a ir a buscarla tomando sus pertenencias.

Apenas si salió al pasillo una elegante mujer alta y esbelta, le detiene con su simple sonrisa. Huele muy bien y sus ropas parecen ser muy finas.

–Quiero hablar con la presidenta del consejo–

–Ahora mismo no se encuentra, pero yo soy la vicepresidenta ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? –

–Yokoyama Yui, ¿Cierto? –

–Sí, soy yo–

–Estoy aquí para hablar de Yamamoto Sayaka–

Yui Amplia sus ojos entre abriendo su boca ¿Quién es esta señora, como es que sabe de ella? y más importante aún ¿Qué parentesco tiene con Sayaka?

Después de observarla detenidamente reacciona mientras la elegante mujer espera.

–Oh, adelante esta es la sala del consejo estudiantil–

–Con su permiso–

Yui y esa misteriosa mujer ingresan a la sala del consejo. Invitándola a sentarse, y ofreciéndole algo de tomar. Ella toma asiento también sin mostrar su ansiedad por saber cuento antes porque apareció de pronto esta mujer.


	2. Amigas

**DANGER**

Capítulo 2

Amigas

Dentro de la sala del consejo estudiantil la vicepresidenta miraba a la Señora que llego en mal momento. Justo ella se dirigía a la casa de Yamamoto bajo un mal presentimiento pero ahora debe atenderla, siendo una de sus responsabilidades en ausencia de la Presidenta.

–¿Y bien? ¿Qué desea saber? –

–Quise hablar con el director pero se encontraba ocupado y tengo entendido que el sistema del consejo maneja también el orden de los archivos de alumnos y seguimiento de los mismos. –

–Sí, así es–

– Me he enterado del fallecimiento de los padres de Yamamoto–

–Sí, un evento desafortunado pero, eso ocurrió ya hace algunos meses–

–Y es por eso que he venido– Yui guarda silencio pensando en que, es extraño que después de tanto tiempo alguien venga de la nada preocupado por lo que le ocurre a Sayaka. Solo se reservaba a mirarla intentando descifrar las respuestas en su mente.

–¿Y usted es?–

–La tutora de Sayaka–

–¿Tutora? –

–Así es–

–Pero ella, tiene a su- –

–¿Tío? – Yui vuelve a guardar silencio, es realmente extraño –Eso es verdad pero, ante las ocupaciones de su Tio, en un poder legal dando su consentimiento y como una petición en el testamento de los padres de Yamamoto, soy su albacea y su tutora hasta que ella cumpla la mayoría de edad además, fui amiga de sus padres durante toda su vida–

–Comprendo–

–¿Tengo entendido que su comportamiento no ha sido muy bueno, cierto? –

–Así es, justo ahora iba a buscarla para hablar algunas cosas con ella–

–¿Sabe dónde se encuentra? –

–Por ahora no, pero me doy una idea–

La puerta de la sala del consejo se abre y es el director quien entra saludando a la señora con mucha formalidad y respeto.

–Director Akimoto–

–Watanabe, Yokoyama–

Ambas se ponen de pie ante la entrada del Director de la institución, un gesto muy común de educación ante alguien superior.

–Ya puede pasar a mi oficina–

–Oh, gracias en seguida voy, Yokoyama–

–¿Sí?–

–Le agradecería que en cuanto tenga noticias de Yamamoto me lo haga saber, este es mi número de teléfono, estaré en la dirección con el director arreglando algunas cosas–

–Disculpe, ¿Cómo es que sabe de mí? – Yui pregunta tomando con sus dedos el papel que le otorga la Señora curiosa por ello.

–Bueno, se muchas cosas de varios alumnos de esta institución, incluyéndola, con permiso–

¿Qué clase de respuesta era esa? Aun después de lo que le dijo esta señora de apellido Watanabe sigue presintiendo aun algo malo. Sin pensarlo más sale de ahí dirigiéndose directamente a la casa de Yamamoto, importándole poco la petición de la señora.

Cuando llega, algo le da mala espina. La puerta de la entrada estaba entre abierta y eso no es muy normal. Inmediatamente corre hacia ella con su presentimiento más pesado y su estado de alerta al máximo.

Al entrar busca desesperadamente por todas partes algún indicio viendo la luz encendida de uno de los baños de abajo y una mano que apenas y cruza la línea que da entrada al baño. Mas exaltada aun, corre sabiendo que era ella.

–¡SAYAKA! –

Yacía en el piso boca arriba y su cuerpo se contraía involuntariamente pero parecía ser ya esporádico, por su cabeza obviamente pasa la culminación de una ¿convulsión? Corre inmediatamente hacia ella y la voltea un poco de lado. Parece inconsciente pero una vez cerca de ella nota que su cuerpo está temblando como si tuviera frio y termina de voltearla completamente para abrazarse a ella angustiada. Sabe y presiente que si la Señora que se ha presentado antes como su tutora se entera no sería nada bueno. Yui se mecía aferrándose a su cuerpo inerte mientras pensaba en qué hacer, la idea de perder a Sayaka le nublaba la razón.

–Yu-ii–

Escucha débilmente apenas si pudiendo balbucear y le da señales de conciencia, la abrazaba aún más fuerte a su cuerpo. Aun sin saber la gravedad se tranquiliza al saber que esta lucida. Separándose un poco de ella y tomando su mentón para estabilizar un poco su cabeza la miraba mientras acariciaba su mejilla y su cabello.

–Sayaka… ¿Qué te has hecho? – Yui hacia muecas impotentes de tristeza mezclada con molestia. Sabía que esto ocurriría tarde o temprano y Yamamoto no media las consecuencias. –Sayaka– Dijo ya derramando algunas lágrimas pero sin dejar de mostrarle afecto.

Los ojos de la chica son inestables completamente dilatados y su respiración era agitada, sudaba y jadeaba débilmente. En efecto su cuerpo había pasado por una convulsión pero no se veía bien así que decide llamar cuanto antes a una ambulancia.

***Hospital***

Durante el traslado, le pidieron llamara algún familiar pero ella sabe que no hay nadie y la única opción es inevitablemente la señora Watanabe. Sin ver otra salida, en medio de la emergencia llama desde su móvil.

Solo espero un poco viendo llegara la señora a la sala de espera. Preguntado inmediatamente que fue lo que sucedió sin embargo las enfermeras piden que espere ya que el médico la que la está atendiendo aun no salía a dar informes.

–¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? –

Viéndola preocupada de verdad, y viendo por primera vez a alguien preocupado por su amiga cede ante su recelo y ese sentimiento que le hacía sentir a Yamamoto de su propiedad. Todo este tiempo la vio tan sola, y aun así nada la lograba hacer decaer ella simplemente era feliz a lado de su guitarra. Observarla era maravilloso su mal presentimiento aún no se despeja. El duro golpe de perder a sus padres la llevo a destruirse a sí misma.

–No lo sé señora, cuando llegue ella estaba en el piso y–

–No me refiero a eso, en todo este tiempo,– La señora se deja caer en una de las sillas. –Aún recuerdo a esa niña correr y jugar con sus amiguitos del kínder. Jugar con… mi hija, prácticamente ella viva en su casa no puedo creer en lo que se ha convertido–

–No, ella cambio desde el accidente–

–¿Qué ocurrió? –

–Ella se negaba a recibir visitas y a comer, me llego a correr varias veces de su habitación, al salir no dejaba que me le acercara y su comportamiento era en verdad des aprobable. Intimidaba a cualquiera que se le pusiera en frente y…–

–¿Y? –

El medico llega a la sala preguntando por los familiares de Yamamoto Sayaka, interrumpiendo lo que Yui le decía a la señora Watanabe parándose ambas al mismo tiempo al escucharlo.

–¿Son familiares? –

–Si– Responde la Señora Watanabe –¿Cómo esta, cuál es su estado? –

–Es grave, le practicamos un lavado de estómago debido a que venía con una severa intoxicación y…–

–¿Intoxicación? –

–Sí, y muchos grados de alcohol en la sangre, la chica venia ingiriendo grandes cantidades de alcoho,l por el momento está dormida y muy débil en verdad tuvo mucha suerte, pudo haber muerto–

–¿Pero cómo? –

–Ella de un momento a otro comenzó a verse extraña y agresiva, hace varios días intente hablar con ella y se negó a oírme, desde ese día no volvió a clases–

Yui vuelve a tomar la palabra con la angustia total en su rostro, a pesar de no ser culpable siente como si lo fuera

–Eso era lo que ibas a decirme Yokohama?

–Si–

–Por ahora no tiene caso que esperen, no despertara pronto, sugiero que vuelvan mañana–

–Y eso hare, gracias doctor–

El medico se retira después de dar su diagnóstico y la señora y Yui voltean a verse. La señora inclina un puco su cabeza y se retira del lugar. Yui junta sus manos a la altura del pecho, como si oprimiera su corazón. Ella no quería abandonar el hospital pero no había mucho por hacer. Al final decide regresar al instituto, hay muchas cosas que dejo pendientes.

** Consejo Estudiantil**

Aunque Yui quisiera concentrarse no podía hacerlo, solo veía machones y líneas en lugar de letras. Su mente estaba concentrada en Yamamoto Sayaka, incluso sentía que su cabeza iba explotarle.

** Día Siguiente**

Yui entraba al hospital dirigiéndose a la recepción para preguntar por el estado de Sayaka, amablemente le informan que ya ha despertado agradecida gira un poco para caminar hacia la habitación de su amiga con su maletín y sus brazos al frente como toda una señorita con modales. Se detiene en un pequeño sobre salto al ver a la señora Watanabe deteniéndose por completo y haciendo una reverencia.

–Yokoyama–

–Señora–

–Supongo que estas aquí para verla–

–Sí, así es–

–Puedo ver que en verdad la estimas–

–Es mi amiga–

–Lo sé, espero que lo tomen a bien, a pedido verte, te esta esperando–

–Oh, gracias– ¿A bien? Que quiso decir, Yui intercambia posiciones con ella para entrar a la habitación.

–Es posible que la den de alta hoy por la tarde, yo debo ir a Osaka por una emergencia pero pasare mañana al instituto, hasta entonces cuidada de ella por favor.

Yui asienta con su cabeza y hace otra reverencia ante su retirada, mira como desaparece por el pasillo ¿Osaka? ¿Eso quiere decir que ella no es de aquí? Sin pensar en lo que eso pudiera conllevar toca la puerta para avisar que hay alguien más afuera y asoma su cabeza encontrando a una Yamamoto diferente.

–Yui– Dice ella aun débil pero parece feliz de verla además, no podía verla fijamente al rostro y vacila entre ver su cama y a ella. –

–¿Te sientes mejor? –

–SI, creo que si–

–Sayaka/Yui–

–¿Qué pasa Sayaka?–

–Perdóname–

–Mmh, está bien. Lo importante es que ya te encuentras mejor– Sayaka mira su caminar hasta que se sienta a un lado de ella sobre su cama, al tomar su mano y sonreírle, ante tal acto su mirada es de completo arrepentimiento y vergüenza. Todo este tiempo su comportamiento fue repudiable y casi muere por su propia ineptitud. Además no sabe cómo decirle que ahora debe afrontar las consecuencias. –Todo va estar bien–

Sayaka aprieta sus sabios y asienta con su cabeza, Yui es tan buena amiga, quizá la mejor que pudo haber pedido en la vida y ahora se siente mal por ello, mal por no haberse dado cuenta antes.

**Mas tarde**

El director de la escuela aparentemente muy amigo suyo, fue quien firmo su alta y Yui la llevo a su casa para cuidar de ella el resto del día.

Sayaka la ve entrar a la habitación en la que está de forma provisional con esa expresión que le demuestra que no está sola. La calidez y las atenciones hacia su persona la hacen sentir más en deuda. Es la primera vez que se da cuenta que de lo que significa Yui para ella.

–¿Qué pasa? –

–¿Eh? –

–¿Por qué me miras así? –

Llevándole una bandeja con alimentos hechos por ella se sienta frente a ella sobre la cama, mirando a los ojos a la chica que parecía avergonzada.

–¿De que forma? –

–No sé, es como si …. Olvídalo, mira prepare lo que te gusta come esto–

Ofreciéndole una cucharada de una extraña sopa blanca cremosa intenta darle de comer en la boca, pero la pena de Sayaka ya era mucha.

–Gracias, y-yo sola puedo hacerlo–

–Bien, sé que puedes– Yui se levanta repentinamente.

–¿Yui? –

Sayaka nota una actitud muy peculiar, pero también puede ver que quizá la ha ofendido un poco; a veces no se explica la conducta de Yui, suele ser seria, fría y al mismo tiempo muy cálida pero, ciertamente en ocasiones hace cosas que no haría con nadie más.

–¿Qué pasa? –

–La cuchara–

–Oh, lo siento–

Yui se había llevado el cubierto con ella y mirándolo en su mano sin sentirlo como tal se da cuenta de ello en un sobresalto vergonzoso entregándoselo de inmediato en su mano.

–¿No estas molesta? –

En cuento Sayaka lo recibe, no pierde la oportunidad para preguntar lo que le inquieta respecto a su anterior comportamiento. Realmente Yui es tan buena que no le ha recriminado nada.

–Un poco–

–¿En verdad? –

–Mucho en realidad, ¿En que estabas pensando? –

Responde alejándose un poco de ahí, al pie de la cama exactamente la mira como su estuviera a nada de reclamarle.

–Perdón–

Cruzada de brazos hace una pequeña mueca que se desvanece al ver el rostro que no veía hace mucho tiempo. Pacifica, calmada, simplemente ella aunque no sabe con certeza lo que ella oculta en una capa muy profunda de su ser, anteriormente la vio tocar fondo pero, la vida apenas comienza para ambas, Sayaka manifestó un comportamiento que daba miedo, su trauma personal y sus impulsos animales, Yamamoto Sayaka no puede predecirse.

–Lo importante es que estas mejor y a partir de hoy yo me encargaré de cuidarte y tú de hacer caso a lo que te diga. Por lo pronto mañana iras al instituto, tendrás que enfrentar al consejo y al director –

–Si…–

Sayaka daba pequeños sorbos a su cuchara, evitando la mirada de Yui que tenía sobre ella, sabe que muy pronto todo puede cambiar a pesar de su buena voluntad.

***Mañana Siguiente***

Un nuevo día comenzaba, un lindo día soleado y agradable para ir caminando al instituto. Ambas chicas caminaban una a lado de otra, hombro con hombro aunque Yui es un poco más alta. Al llegar al Instituto se encuentran con la presidenta del consejo quien parecía, ya las esperaba.

–¿Yamamoto-San? –

–¿Si? –

–El director te espera en su oficina ahora–

–Oh, iré en seguida. Te veré más tarde Yui–

–Sí–

Yamamoto sigue a la presidenta por el camino que ella hace rumbo a la dirección de la escuela ¿Qué será tan importante como para que el mismo director pida su presencia ahora y no espere hasta que se reúna el consejo? Yui acude a sus clases como de costumbre y más tarde va a la sala del consejo para cumplir con otras de sus labores incluyendo el caso Yamamoto.

–¿Yokoyama- san? –

–Señora Watanabe, pase–

Apenas si se encontraba abriendo la puerta, ésta señora hizo acto de presencia, dentro ya se encontraba parte del comité lo cual era extraño porque no se veían haciendo algo útil además, no estaba Sayaka como lo acordado.

–No le quitare mucho tiempo–

–¿Qué ocurre? Aun no empieza la sesión–

–No hay tal sesión, he decidido llevar a Yamamoto Sayaka conmigo al instituto para señoritas en Osaka–

–¡Qué! –

Yui por primera vez en su papel como parte del consejo se exalta y todos y todas los presentes se miran entre ellos por ello.

–¿Porque le sorprende?–

–Bueno, es… repentino–

–No debería de serlo después de lo ocurrido, sabemos bien que ella no puede salvar el año aquí y me niego rotundamente a que se atrase en sus estudios–

–Pero, eso era lo que se iba a discutir tenía yo entendido–

–Soy la directora del instituto más prestigioso de Osaka y la llevare ahí para que concluya con su educación media, ya lo acorde con su director y él está de acuerdo–

–¿Y ella? –

–También–

Ella siente un calambre momentáneo en su musculo cardiaco debido a la noticia, su peor miedo se ha vuelto realidad y ahora siente que no pude hacer nada, solo vacila en su convicción que siempre la acompaña. En el fondo sabe que es lo mejor para ella pero de alguna forma no quiere dejarla ir, ser separadas así de la nada no es justo, no ahora que Sayaka ha vuelto a ser como era antes, un poco, pero ahora al menos sabe que no rechaza del todo sus sentimientos.

–¿Cuándo se la llevará? –

–En cuanto el papeleo esté listo–

–¿Dónde está ella?–

–No lo sé, salió de la oficina del director pero sé que estará en el estacionamiento para irnos. –

Muda por el impacto de la noticia, sale de ahí sabiendo muy bien a donde ir. Por cada paso que da sele forma un nudo en su estómago y lucha contra sus emociones. Incrédula de lo que va a ocurrir solo hace lo que tiene que hacer porque esa es su responsabilidad. Sayaka ha perdido el año escolar y es por su bien.

Sube las escaleras lo más rápido que puede incluso tropezando con ella misma, de pronto comienza temblar y siente como sus palpitaciones son frenéticas.

–Sayaka–

Estruendosamente la puerta de la azotea se abre golpeado la pared de aun lado, Sayaka voltea de inmediato al escuchar el ruido. Ella se encontraba en su lugar de siempre, viendo como caía ya la tarde había estado pensando en todo aquello que hizo mal y tratando de aceptar las consecuencias de sus actos. Al ver a Yui hace una mueca triste, y es evidente por qué.

–Sayaka–

Jadeante llega hasta ella, acercándose lo suficiente para tomarla de los hombros frente afrente era ya inútil ocultar lo evidente.

–¿Tú ya lo sabias? – Pregunta Yui respirando frenéticamente.

–No, bueno si, no del todo–

–¿Entonces? –

–Lo imagine cuando la vi–

–¿Y estás de acuerdo? ¿En verdad estás de acuerdo con eso? – Yui la sacudió con fuerza sorprendiéndola ¿Qué le sucede? Nunca había actuado de esa forma y definitivamente esta no es la Yui que conoce. –¡Dime! ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso? –

–Yui, ¿Qué te pasa? –

Sayaka

Yui deja caer sus brazos lentamente cayendo en la cuenta de que ha exagerado, después de todo Sayaka no se ha dado cuenta.

–Lo siento, yo solo– Con sus ojos vacilantes y un puchero incomprensible en su rostro dejaba de jadear y trataba de recuperar la calma. –Lo siento. –

–No, está bien pero, Yui no sé por qué importa tanto– Yui aprieta sus labios junto con sus puños como si reprimiera algo dentro de ella que quisiera gritar. –¿Yui? –

–Sayaka yo… tu eres mi amiga y de pronto–

–Lo sé–

–¿Lo sabes? ¿Qué Sabes? –

–Que… – Sayaka hace una pausa, aprieta sus puños pero no se atreve a decir nada, ¿qué tal que solo es su imaginación? Perder a alguien más en su vida por una estúpida pregunta que se formó hace tiempo en su mente, no podría soportarlo y es mejor saber que a pesar de la distancia siempre estaría ahí para ella –Eres mi mejor amiga, en verdad–

–Así es Sayaka, mejores amigas– Un poco desconcertada, Yui responde, creyó ver en Sayaka algo distinto pero todo este tiempo siempre ha sido así, en verdad es distraída y no cree que haya más ahí –Sé que es lo mejor para ti pero, voy a extrañarte–

–¿Me visitaras? –

–mh, Seguro–

–Yui–

Aun no segura, sentía un tensión extraña y una pequeña punzada al creer que entre ellas hay algo que no se ha dicho, pero tampoco encuentra el valor para decirlo.

–¿mh? –

–Yui yo–

–¿Qué pasa? –

–Yo, yo… quiero agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí, nunca voy a olvidarlo–

–Oh, eso… eso no se agradece. Lo hice porque en verdad quería, porque te quiero–

–Lo sé, bien, tengo que irme–

–mmh–

Sayanee camina a la puerta que da acceso a la azotea, seguida por Yui, juntas llegan al estacionamiento donde antes de subirse al coche ella gira su cabeza hacia Yui pararegalarle un sonrisa.

–Nos veremos luego–

–Mhh, hasta pronto–

Sayaka sube por fin al auto que la llevara de vuelta a su pueblo de la infancia, a decir verdad ella no recuerda casi nada, su mente es muy confusa además de que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, incluso olvido a quien dijo no olvidar, pero es parte de ella, es distraída y despistada en cosas referentes a los sentimientos pero, ¿hasta cuándo seguirá así? ¿Cuánto tiempo más podrá ahogar lo que su corazón quiere decir con tal de no meterse en dificultades, ¿hasta cuándo va a atreverse a dar un paso más?

Y así viéndola partir en un auto lujoso con esa señora de apellido Watanabe, no le queda más que desprenderse de una parte de ella, aun si el amor hacia Sayaka era unilateral no le queda más que dejarla ir.

**Dos días después**

A las afueras del instituto ella veía pasar a muchas chicas que rebasan su caminar la mayoría de ellas en parejas o grupos de tres, hablando y bromeando entre ellas sin perder la clase. No faltaba quienes la veían y cuchichiaban cosas a lo lejos. Más importante aún, una chica de cabello rebelde y color extravagante le miraba detrás de un poste y seguía sus pasos.


	3. Apartir del Comienzo

**DANGER**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **-A partir del Comienzo-**

***Barcelona [Presente]***

Con la chica en su regazo y esa pregunta en el aire, Sayaka no pensó en la respuesta si no en todo lo que había sucedido.

–¿Ella? –

–Sí, Yokoyama–

–No lo sé–

Levantándose solo un poco para verla a los ojos, Miyuki la sorprende de nuevo dada su cercanía y la manera en que vuelve a mirarla.

–¿Después de la graduación, adonde fue? –

–P-pues, creo que sus padres la mandaron a estudiar a América… algo así–

–¿América? –

–Eso creo–

–Mmh, pues juraría que no hace mucho la vi en el cruce de Shibuya–

–¿En verdad? –

–Vaya, que rápida ¿Te importa? –

–Bueno, ella fue...–

–A la única que le permití llegar a ti ¿Cómo era en Tokyo con ella?–

Miyuki no le permitió decir más, con la simple mirada callaba cualquier palabra, se respiraban celos en el aire y no era para menos, en el pasado en verdad tuvieron sus dificultades.

–Pues era mi única amiga desde que tenía cinco años, mh me comprendía y jamás cuestionaba nada a pesar de mi comportamiento hostil… mi mejor amig.. de ese entonces–

–Hummm–

–¿Estas celosa? –

–¿Yo? Para nada–

–Cuanta seguridad–

Miyuki se acerca lo suficiente para respirar el aliento de la chica sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos y como era de esperarse le roba un beso que duro algunos segundos sin caer en la lujuria, era un beso poco común con cadencia deliciosa suficiente para trasmitirse un sentimiento en común. Separándose un poco, yendo hacia una de las orejas de Yamamoto dejando besos en el camino le susurra.

–No es seguridad, Tú Yamamoto Sayaka, en esta y cualquier vida me perteneces– Miyuki Regresa a mirarla de nuevo a los ojos y como si de un conjuro o hechizo se tratasen esas palabras, Sayaka le devolvía la mirada pérdida en su encanto junto la profundidad de esos labios que sabía bien, no la dejarían ir a ninguna parte.

Miyuki se levanta un poco sin perder el contacto de ese beso bien dado solo para acomodar mejor su cuerpo arqueando la espalda. Inicia una danza erótica haciendo fricción lenta contra el cuerpo de Yamamoto. Regular mente Sayaka es quien toma el control de este tipo de situaciones, siempre la deja hacer y deshacer a su antojo, esta vez Miyuki tenía otro plan en mente. Ahogaba lo que quería refutar haciendo más presión sobre sus labios y junto a sus movimientos perfectos la temperatura subía.

El timbre del apartamento suena pero aunque Sayaka quiere atender le es inútil intentarlo, lo ignoran tanto que dejan de escucharlo mientras sus manos cobran vida y Sayaka está completamente sometida a la voluntad de Miyuki. Sus acciones comenzaban a tener efecto y Sayaka por primera vez deja salir un quejido inusual.

–¿Por qué no- WOOW–

Momoka se voltea sabiendo que llego en un muy mal momento y vio algo que no debió de ver, pero es una sinvergüenza así que solo finge impacto.

En un movimiento rápido ambas voltean a ver que ya no están solas y junto a ese movimiento Miyuki lastima el labio de Sayaka sin querer.

–¡AUh! – Inmediatamente se toma la boca con una expresión de dolor.

–¿Momoka? –

–Perdón, la puerta no tenía seguro y nadie respondía y decidí entrar, además es hora de irnos las otras chicas nos esperan–

–Oh, ire a cambiarme– Sayaka huye de esa situación bochornosa dejando a Miyuki sentada en el sillón al cual se acerca Momoka para sentirse sus anchas.

–Perdón, las interrumpí caray que pena~ –

–Siempre tan oportuna, eres como su ángel guardián–

Hablando irónicamente, Miyuki se acomoda en el sofá acomodando su ropa, a ella no le hacía falta cambiarse, su atuendo era sencillo pero elegante.

–Bueno, así que tú digas un ángel pues no soy más bien su amiga y me alegra que te tenga a ti–

–¿En verdad te alegra? –

–Si, a pesar de todo si–

–Mmm, eres todo un caso Kinoshita–

–Estoy lista, ¿nos vamos ya? –

–SI–

Las chicas salen de su apartamento dirigiéndose a la entrada principal donde las esperan Jurina y Rena.

***OSAKA [Años Atrás]***

Deteniéndose en la entrada de la puerta principal, suspira. No queriendo cometer los mismos errores, se promete a si misma guardar las apariencias y pasar desapercibida, solo un poco más. Romper las reglas no es lo suyo, pero de un tiempo para acá le es bastante fácil. Sabiendo sobre el bien y el mal, cree que puede encontrar un equilibrio. Aún es muy reciente lo que le acaba de pasar así que es mejor tomar las cosas con calma.

Traicionada por su ser relajado, lleva su maletín al hombro pero enseguida lo baja en un gesto de atraparse en el acto natural de su antigua ella. Mirando como las demás lo llevan al frente, ella simplemente lo empuña con fuerza a su costado y se arma de valor para iniciar un nuevo comienzo.

En cuanto ella cruza la línea de la entrada, en seguida una chica de cabello hasta el hombro de color poco común, portando el mismo uniforme pero siendo vista como un bicho raro por quien pasaba a un lado de ella, se llevaba una mano a la barbilla mientras sonreía y alzaba su ceja en una mueca de conspiración.

Sayaka seguía su caminar, lento y sin prisa sin embargo, le incomodaban un poco las miradas que recibía, de su saco saca una pequeña papeleta que le dio su tío esta mañana y revisa el aula que debe visitar pero es una escuela demasiado amplia, hacia donde debe ir.

–¿Perdida? –

–¿Eh? ¿yo? –

Una voz desconocida le habla repentinamente y ella voltea por inercia hacia el propietario de esa voz. Bien dicen que la primera impresión es lo que cuenta y en definitiva esta chica no es normal. Sayaka miraba hacia sus lados pero parecía que no le hablaba a nadie más. Con su dedo índice se señalaba hacia ella misma bajo la mirada picara sonriente de la chica extraña que le daba vueltas escudriñándola.

–Mmh que bien hueles–

–¿Eh? –

–Entonces, ¿estas perdida? –

–P..pues…–

–Eres tímida, que divertido. Quien quiera que te vea diría todo lo contrario–

–¡No soy tímida! Es solo que es mi primera vez…–

–Entonces si estas perdida–

–Un poco–

–¿Puedo ayudarte? –

–Bueno, debo ir a este salón–

–¡Ah! Con que Yamamoto. Es el área de orientación, no soy bien recibida ahí pero puedo acompañarte. Sígueme.–

–Oh, gracias–

La chica de cabellos extraños camina mostrándole el camino y ella le sigue en silencio mientras seguía mirando a su alrededor lo lujosa que era esta escuela. Incluso es más ostentosa que de la que proviene.

–¿No eres de por aquí cierto, Yamamoto? –

–¿Eh? –

–¿No sabes decir otra cosa que no sea "¿eh?" "¿oh?" –

–¿Ah? –

–Muy lista–

–Lo siento, yo–

–Lo sé, no te preocupes, al dar la vuelta en esa esquina no voy a asaltarte y amarrarte y desnudarte y quizá aprovecharme un poco por que en verdad te llevo a un lug- –

–¡Qué! – Sayaka se detiene de golpe, ¿Quién es esta chica que se toma demasiadas atribuciones y dice muchas cosas extrañas? – ¿Qué pasa contigo? –

–Ahh, perdón a veces suelo hablar de más–

–¿A veces? –

–Sí, pero solo en casos extremos como ahora, tu no coperas–

–Bueno, no te conozco–

–Y tampoco eres muy social–

–Bueno…–

–Camina, o se no hará tarde–

–Ah sí–

–Entonces, ¿de donde vienes? –

–De Tokyo–

–Wooo la gran ciudad–

–¿Y qué haces aquí? Es raro que trasfieran a alguien a estas alturas–

–Ahh, prefiero omitir eso por ahora ¿está bien?–

–mmh, bueno te disculpo solo si me respondes ¿Te gustaría tener una cita conmigo Yamamoto? –

De la nada lanza esa indiscreta pregunta que le pone helada la sangre a Sayaka, ¿Qué pasa con esta chica, está bien de la cabeza?

–¡QUE! –

–JAJAJAJA, mírate completamente roja JAJAJAJA~ –

En una burla inmediata la chica se tomaba el estómago sin dejar de reír cayendo en cuenta Sayaka que esta chica se ha dado cuenta que es muy fácil alterarla y tomarle el pelo.

–¿Cómo puedes? –

–Naa ya, ¿te gusta la Música? –

–Sí, bastante–

–mmmh, excelente. Este es el aula que buscas y mientras yo me voy a mi clase– La chica extraña da algunos pasos hacia atrás para volver por donde venían –Te estaré vigilando Yamamoto pronto tendrás noticias de mi– Le dice ella guiñándole el ojo – ¡ah! Por cierto, Kinoshita Momoka, pero tú puedes llamarme Momoka, hasta luego–

Sayaka ve como desaparece la chica dejándola en la puerta de un aula que no tenía ventanas hacia el pasillo. Bastante parlante esta chica para su gusto y en verdad espera que sea otra de sus bromas aquello de estarla vigilando. Antes de tomar la puerta para deslizarla hacia un lado, ésta se abre pasando por un sobre salto tan to ella como quien está del otro lado.

–¡Ah! Tu debes ser la nueva alumna, este a ver…– La aparente maestra busca entre sus cosas la lista –¡Ah! Aquí está, Yamamoto Sayaka ¿Cierto?–

–S-si– Inmediatamente, la chica hace una reverencia–

–Como vi que no llegabas ya me iba al aula–

–Ah, bueno, me perdí un poco–

–Si supongo es una escuela muy grande y con un alumnado muy peculiar, sobre todo las chicas de prepa–

–Sí, algo–

–Vamos, te llevare al que será tu grupo y tu salón, sígueme–

–Si–

Sayaka sigue a la maestra como antes lo hizo con la chica de nombre Kinoshita, esta escuela lo que tiene de lujosa lo tiene de extraña.

–De acuerdo a los informes, vienes de Tokyo–

–Si–

–Y de la mejor academia, unida a la universidad de Tokyo – La maestra parece sorprenderse –No me explico que haces aquí, en fin. Esta es el aula ¿estas lista?–

–Creo que si–

–Bueno, esta es una institución para chicas como ya debiste darte cuenta, cada una es muy peculiar pero en su mayoría son muy buenas compañeras y alumnas. –

La maestra desliza la puerta, la primera impresión de Sayaka es un salón muy amplio con bancas muy cómodas, al menos así se ven a simple vista. Hay mucha luz y una mezcla de aromas muy agradable, no cabe duda que son muy femeninas.

–De pie– Escucha una voz en el interior dar órdenes.

–Buenos días señoritas–

–Buenos días Maestra– Responde unísonamente –Sentados. – Dice después la misma voz de hace un momento.

Una vez todo acomodados en sus asientos, la maestra saca su lista y voltea hacia la puerta haciéndole una seña a Sayaka para que entre.

– Ella una nueva estudiante, es de Osaka, pero viene de Tokio por favor trátenla con respeto, preséntate por favor–

–Mi nombre es Yamamoto Sayaka tengo 15 años espero y podamos llevarnos bien, mucho gusto a todas.– Ella hace una reverencia para mostrar su educación y respeto ante sus nuevas compañeras aunque en realidad está bastante incómoda de ver solo chicas en aquel amplio e iluminado salón.

Regresa a su poción erguida y su mirada recorre rápidamente esa amplia habitación que aun que llena, la encontraba vacía. No presto mucha atención a quienes eran esos nuevos individuos con los que tenía que interactuar.

–Bien, veamos te asignare un lugar– Dice la maestra mientras ella continuaba observando únicamente moviendo sus ojos lo más discreto posible. –Qué te parece ese asiento de allá, el del fondo aun lado de la ventana

– _[Excelente lugar]_ – Piensa ella e su mente. –Está bien, gracias–

–Adelante por favor–

Sin pensarlo más se dirige hacia él, sintiendo las miradas interrogativas de todas las chicas presentes en el aula daba pasos seguros hasta llegar ahí. La clase dio comienzo y no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de qué a pesar de que la maestra es una excelente maestra, ella ya había visto ese tema incluso no tuvo que asistir a clases para aprobar la materia. No presto mucha atención a esa clase y a las que le siguieron, presiente que esta mitad de año faltante será pan comido, de nuevo.

Dedico su tiempo a mirar por la ventana y los maestros se dieron por vencidos ante su distracción ya que al preguntarle cosas ella respondía correctamente. La misma clase se dio cuenta que no era una chica ordinaria y que su coeficiente intelectual estaba quizá muy por encima de muchas.

En la hora del almuerzo, esta nueva y sencilla estudiante salió del aula para ir a la cafetería. No sentía hambre pero no se le ocurrió otra manera de matar el tiempo para no estar en esa ala todo el tiempo. Al llegar exitosamente sin ayuda, distingue de entre todas a alguien peculiar.

–Ay no, ahí está la chica de la mañana–

Mirando hacia todas partes buscando una salida, ve una que da acceso a alguno de los patios, ella se escurre entre las alumnas para no ser vista por ese ente raro.

–¡OH! ¡Yamamoto! –

Kinoshita la ve y grita sus nombre pero las demás chicas que le rodeaban le hacen perderla de vista.

–¿La conoces? –

–Sí, es mi amiga–

–Pero según los rumores es nueva–

–aaah, pequeñeces, la conocí esta mañana– Kinoshita miraba entre las chicas pero ya no la veía a ella –¿A dónde se fue? – decía mientras sacudía su cabello.

–Pues parece que ella no piensa lo mismo–

–Bueno, es bastante tímida pero descubrí que le gusta la música–

–¿Enserio? –

–Sí, y quizá sea el elemento que nos falta para por fin poder ensayar como es debido–

–Deberíamos de hacer una invitación–

–Déjenmelo a mí, esta misma semana ella estará con nosotros. –

–Si tú lo dices–

Viéndose fuera de su alcance corre un poco llegando a un lugar algo solitario. Tuvo que ocultarse y no solo por la chica de cabellos extravagantes de verdad se había vuelto popular en un santiamén. Muchas chicas intentaron tomarle foto discretamente, y otras eran muy evidentes.

Usual mente no había estudiantes nuevas a mitad del año, el rumor de su belleza y elegancia se corrió en un par de horas gracias a las redes sociales. A demás su aspecto no le ayudaba mucho, su cabello corto le daba un toque varonil y eso a un sin saber sus demás talentos.

Había que sumar también el uniforme, era color negro con adornos rojos, camisa blanca y saco también con adornos rojos y el escudo metálico dorado del lado izquierdo. Era opcional usar moño o corbata, sin duda alguna le sentaba mejor ese pedazo de tela alargado negro con la terminación en flecha color rojo.

Ella se encontraba oculta detrás de unos arbustos sobre el pasto cerca de un invernadero. Fue el mejor lugar para huir de todo aquello a pesar de que se propuso pasar desapercibida esta mañana. Pronto se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola y había alguien más ahí, recostada escucha algunos murmuros y gira su cuerpo ayudándose de sus manos para levantar un poco su cuerpo y ver entre los arbustos.

En una banca fuera del invernadero alguien leía un libro, los rayos del sol hacían brillar su cabello castaño, largo y un poco ondulado. El uniforme le sentaba tan bien que no parecía una simple estudiante, aunque ella llevaba moño del mismo color de su corbata.

El timbre para volver a clases suena y es distraída por ello volteando hacia la dirección de dónde provenía el sonido, cuando regreso su vista a la banca ya no había nadie más ahí. Mira hacia diferentes direcciones y no hay rastro de la chica.

–¿Adonde fue? – Murmuro quedándose pensativa mirando hacia la banca –Oh no, se me hace tarde– Levantándose de golpe sale corriendo de entre los arbustos.

Al entrar a su nuevo salón algo agitada y aliviada de que no estuviera aun el profesor, escucha inmediatamente como murmuraban cosas por su llegada, pero no les dio importancia solo sonreía a quien la miraba mientras se aproximaba a su asiento. Nuevamente se distrajo cuando su mirada cayó en la misma persona que estaba en el invernadero, caminar por el patio de la escuela tranquilamente con su libro en su regazo. La observaba desde la ventada del segundo piso tan fijamente que no escucho la indicación de la presidenta de la clase decir que se sentara provocando así su primera llamada de atención del día.

Las clases terminan, y está más agotada que nunca. Desde su lugar ve como una a una las chicas abandonan el aula y hablan de sus clubs

– _Es verdad, debo elegir un club_ – piensa ella. – _Esperare un poco más_ –

Toma su maletín y camina hacia la salida del salón es temprano para volver a casa así que solo camina sin rumbo fijo. Quizá deba ir al centro de la ciudad a comprar algunas cosas que le hacen falta, su mudanza fue tan apresurada que ni siquiera tiene su propia cama.

La primer semana fue la más dura y agotadora, pero logro adaptarse gracias a que poco a poco sus dotes naturales salieron a relucir durante las clases de música y hasta ahora una de sus favoritas descubrieron que tenía una voz bien entonada y con un color muy agradable a los oídos el profesor de música la felicito de inmediato y la invito a formar parte del coro de la escuela. En deportes las chicas hacían gran alboroto cuando le tocaba correr o hacer saltos de altura.

Un día más terminaba, ella guardaba sus apuntes y abrumada por el acoso de muchos clubs y de sus ahora admiradoras decide huir cuanto antes de ahí.

–Vaya que eres experta en escapes– Reconociendo al instante la voz, mira hacia todas partes e incluso gira pero no ve a nadie. –Acá arriba erudito–

–¿Eh? – Mira hacia la barda y cual lagartija, Kinoshita Momoka estaba acostada sobre ella, por un momento vino a su mente la escena de Alicia en el país de las maravillas y el gato Chesire hablándole desde un árbol, aunque no hay mucha diferencia.

–Te he estado buscando– De un brinco cae al piso, una experta en ello.

–¿A..Así? –

–Sí. –

–¿Qué paso con eso de que ibas a vigilarme? –

–lo hice–

–Pues no lo sentí como tal–

–Dije "voy a vigilarte" nunca a acosarte–

–Bueno, honestamente siendo tú y lo poco que te conozco es casi lo mismo–

–Pues no, te seguí de cerca y casi robo tu ropa de deportes–

–¡Que! ¿y dices que eso no es acoso? –

–Bueno, no quería que hicieras las pruebas para el club de atletismo–

–Eres muy extraña ¿sabes? –

–Sí, me lo han dicho muy a menudo–

–¿Y que mas descubriste? – Sayaka cruza sus brazos dispuesta a escuchar a su si/no acosadora.

–Sé que corres 50 metros en 7.40 segundos, nadas 100 metros en 57 segundos , encestas 15 canastas en un cuarto de partido, eres pésima para cocinar, pero tu coeficiente intelectual está por encima incluso de nuestra queridísima presidenta, aciertas 10/10 en tiro con arco el club de kendo te persigue porque derrotaste a su líder–

–Mmh–

–Tocas varios instrumentos, tienes una maravillosa voz, – Sayaka se sorprende, en verdad la ha estado observando. –… buenas piernas, busto grande– Sayaka hace una mueca de nervios y molestia escuchando como la chica sigue con sus bromas aun después de todo. –y tu ropa interior casi siempre es negr- –

–¡Suficiente!¿A dónde quieres llegar? –

–Ya, no te enojes. Quiero que me acompañes a un lugar especial~ – Sayaka la mira con mucha desconfianza. –Tranquila, te va a gustar–

–Quieres ¿Quieres dejar de ser tan sugestiva? –

–Está bien, está bien. – Llevándose la mano derecha al pecho y alzando la otra la altura de su cara. –Prometo firmemente respetar tu integridad si aceptas venir conmigo–

Aun mirándola con desconfianza desenreda sus brazos bajándolos a los costados chistando con su boca.

–Está bien, vamos–

–¿En verdad? –

–Sí y vamos ya antes de que me arrepienta–

–No se diga más, ven sígueme–

La felicidad repentina de la chica le parece nítida de alguna forma le agrada. Era el lugar más alejado y quizá el más olvidado del instituto, aun así seguía confiando en la palabra de Kinoshita mientras caminaban sin llegar a ningún lugar.

–Bienvenida–

Kinoshita abre la puerta con una gran sonrisa y en cuanto ella mira hacia adentro sus ojos se iluminan y le brillan cual niño pequeño en dulcería. Era exactamente lo que buscaba desde hace mucho tiempo solo que había un pequeño detalle, solo había dos chicas dentro.

–Adelante– Sayaka entra, a pesar de las pocas integrantes estaba muy bien equipado incluso hasta tenían un mini estudio de grabación y una bella sala. Era evidente que estaba muy olvidado el club debido a la falta de integrantes aunque estando Kinoshita no le sorprende. –Chicas preséntense–

–Ijiri Ana de segundo año, soy la tecladista y mezcladora de sonidos–

–Yamaguchi Yuki segundo año, soy la bajista y toco otros instrumentos–

–Y yo, soy Kinoshita Momoka, la baterista y te toco lo que quieras~ –

–¿Tú no tienes vergüenza, verdad? –

–¿Qué es eso? –

–No puedo creerlo–

–¿Quieres unirte a nosotros? – Yuki camina hasta ella y la toma de los hombros obligándola a sentarse en uno delos sillones. –Te acostumbraras a ella, es algo fastidiosa pero es excelente baterista y guitarrista y si tuviera más manos te aseguro que tocaría muchas más cosas–

–Toquemos algo para ella chicas– Momoka propone yendo hacia su batería y tomando asiento en ella.

–¡Si! – Las chicas animadas por tener un espectador y un posible miembro hacen su mejor esfuerzo.

Sayaka veía como talento no falta, pero carecen de un orden y falta una guitarrista y una vocalista y algo de armonía. Son un completo desastre sin duda alguna sin embargo, es lo que ella anhelaba desde que comenzó la primaria en Tokyo.

A pesar de que la mayoría de los clubs intentaron reclutarla, ella no lo pensó dos veces y decidió unirse a lo que ahora sería una verdadera banda y ella tendría un protagonismo fundamental.


	4. Evasión

**DANGER**

 **Capítulo 4**

 **Evasión**

Una voluntaria del consejo estudiantil hacia un recorrido por los clubs, como parte de su trabajo, pero en realidad más era su curiosidad por saber dónde estaba la chica que ha causado revuelta últimamente.

Andando por los caminos más alejados del instituto y el último de los clubes después de hacer un largo recorrido, llega al club de música del cual sale un sonido agradable y por una de las ventanas que se encontraban semiabiertas, parándose prácticamente de puntitas, Mita Mao mejor conocida como Maokyun graba con su celular una de las melodías que ensayaban de manera habitual. A pesar de ser un cover les estaba saliendo de maravilla y la voz que tenía la chica más la forma de tocar ese instrumento de cuerdas le daba un toque increíble y fresco al fracasado club.

Cuando termina la canción se escabulle para no ser vista, sin embargo Momoka se había dado cuenta desde que llego y vio el celular grabarlas haciendo una sonrisa maquiavélica.

***Días siguiente***

Sayaka llegaba a la entrada principal de la escuela, todo el camino se ha sentido muy incómoda pues hoy los cuchicheos entre ellas son mayores y no había chica que no hablara en voz baja cada que pasaba por enfrente o aun lado de ella. Es mucho más incómodo hoy de cierta forma tanto que decide acelerar el paso para escapar de esa tensión. Había quienes gritaban al verla pasar como si de una estrella se tratara, era en verdad raro y muy incómodo. Al llegar a su salón de clases sus compañeras se comportaban de la misma forma.

– _¿Qué rayos pasa con ellas? –_ Pensaba mientras saludaba tratando de no verse extraña.

Se acomoda en su asiento mientras fingía no ver ni escuchar nada con sus audífonos en sus oídos, pero en un grupo de chicas que estaba a un par de bancas de ella percibe que en el celular de una se encontraba la causa pues, las chicas se cubrían la boca para ahogar su emoción y veían disimuladamente hacia ella. Sin duda es un día muy extraño tanto que le da un poco de curiosidad de que se pudiera tratar.

Saca también ella su celular, y busca las redes sociales de la escuela y el alumnado. Sabia de su existencia pero no le interesaban en lo más mínimo. Cuando revisaba una de las más populares, no puede evitar sorprenderse.

–¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEH! – Levantándose de su asiento haciendo que todas la voltearan a mirar por el ruido al tirar su silla. –AH, lo siento– Dijo mientras la recogía y daba pasos pequeños de costado sin dejar de disculparse con su mano libre, salía del salón a toda prisa rumbo al edificio donde se encuentra la encargada de su nuevo club.

Momoka apenas llegaba a la entrada de su edificio viendo también el alboroto del alumnado pero siendo mucho menor hacia ella. Cuando pasaba por uno de los baños mientras bostezaba, una mano la toma del brazo y la jala dentro asegurando la puerta para que nadie más entre.

–¡Ay! Hola bella chica–

–Nada de bella chica Kinoshita–

–¿Kinoshita? Ey, ¿qué paso con eso de los nombres? –

–Ghh Momoka, ¿Me explicas que esto? –

Sayaka le muestra a Momoka lo que contenía su celular viendo inmediatamente el video.

–¡Ah! Eres asombrosa–

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Se supone que nadie podía ver los ensayos–

–Bueno velo por el lado amable, es publicidad gratis–

–¡Oye!, mi misión en este periodo es pasar desapercibida–

–Oh, lo siento no creí que pretendieras ser un fantasma, no después de todo lo que has hecho en cada club… mmmh creo que debo dar las gracias por esto–

Animada y sin dejar de ver el video sonreía pues ya sabía que algo así sucedería tarde o temprano mientras a Sayaka no la calentaba ni el sol.

–Oye, es enserio –

– Este bien, en verdad nadie los veía pero no porque no se pudiera, a nadie le interesaba–

–Pues ahora tengo a media escuela acosándome–

–Awwww ya eres popular–

–¡Momoka! –

–No sé porque te molesta tanto, es una de las cosas que suceden cuando se hacen bien las cosas–

Dejando de lado el celular, cruza sus brazos y se recarga en la pared evitando ser traicionada por su sonrisa sinvergüenza y ocultando su felicidad.

–Lo siento, es solo que no me gusta que me miren de esa manera y mucho menos si es media escuela–

–¿Qué pasa Sayaka? ¿Por qué le tienes miedo al alumnado? –

–No es eso, es solo que, en mi anterior escuela no me fue muy bien con los rumores–

–Aaah, entiendo ¿Es una de las razones por las que estas aquí? –

–En parte sí, no me gusta llamar mucho la atención–

–Ahhh~ querida pues te informo que estas echa para llamarla aun en contra de tu propia voluntad–

–¿Tú crees? –

–Sí, y ya es tiempo de que aprendas de eso y lo enfrentes–

–Espera, ¿estás hablando en serio? –

–Sí, no estoy bromeando–

–Vaya, eso sí que es raro, dime Momoka ¿Por qué teda gusto esto que sucede? –

–Aaahh– Momoka suspira –He estado en este club desde inicios de año y solo pude reclutar a dos personas más, estaba a punto de cerrar cuando las chicas de tercero se graduaron. Cuando estaba en la escuela primaria vi por primera vez a los integrantes de esta banda en el festival anual general cultural, me enamore de inmediato de la música y soñaba con llegar a la preparatoria para poder entrar, y hacer que otros más la escucharan, pero a partir de ese momento en que llegue, a nadie le importa y a pesar de hacer nuestro esfuerzo porque nos escucharan nos ignoraron. Me he sentido tan frustrada que jure que encontraría a más miembros y se arrepentirían todos aquellos que se han burlado de este club–

–Caray, no conocía esa parte tuya de seriedad–

–¿Eh? ¿Te lo creíste?

–¿Eh? ¿Era mentira? –

–Ah, no no… algo–

–ARgg no puede ser–

–¡No, espera no salgas!–

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –

La prefecta pasaba por el lugar y encontró a esas dos jovencitas fuera de su aula, obviamente creyó que se estaban saltando la primera clase, lo cual no era precisamente así.

Ambas chicas fueron llevadas a la oficina de detención donde les dieron labores de biblioteca lo que restaba de la hora de clases para recoger los libros que un día antes las alumnas dejaron desordenados.

–¿Por qué estamos aquí? – Susurra Sayaka

Siendo la biblioteca no se les permite hablar en voz alta y menos si son las únicas, más el personal encargado, solo había una especie de música clásica que muy apenas se percibía.

–Pues por tu culpa–

–¿Qué? No hice nada–

–Te dije que no salieras, pero nooo ahí vas–

–Iba a volver a mi salón de clases–

–A ver señorita te explico, después del timbre las prefectas dan una rondín por los edificios para cerciorarse de que nadie llegue tarde o se salte las clases después de eso ya no cuidan más –

–Ah, lo siento, no lo sabía–

–No sabía que eras tan mala influencia Yamamoto–

–Cállate, fue tu culpa por colmar mi paciencia–

–Bueno, si ya sabes como soy–

–¿Entonces todo eso que me dijiste hace un momento era mentira–

–No, en verdad eran y éramos un asco antes de que tú te nos unieras y es verdad que hay muchas que se burlan de nosotras y no nos toman en cuenta comenzando por el consejo. –

–Mmh ya veo. ¡Hagámoslo!–

–¿Qué cosa? –

–Ser el mejor club, que más–

–¿y como planeas hacerlo? –

–ah, pues no sé, tocando el patio, concursando ¿alguna sugerencia? –

–¡AH! Ya, casi a principios del año se hace un concurso entre clubes y es para repartir el presupuesto de apoyo, si ganamos nos apoyan en las presentaciones que pudiéramos tener dentro y fuera de la escuela y nos tomarían en cuenta para los eventos.

–Perfecto, que te parece el inter rock de Tokio–

–¡QUE!, ¿estás loca? –

–Creí que tú lo estabas–

–Bueno eso es desear mucho–

–¡Ustedes dos ya terminaron! –

–¡No! –

–Pues muévanse, no tienen toso el día y deben ir a su segunda clase–

–AAAH ya, ya vamos–

–¿Entonces no? –

–Pues para llegar ahí debemos ganar el estatal y luego pasar al nacional y ganar. Así podríamos llegar ahí, solo las mejores bandas tocan ahí no será sencillo–

–Al menos debemos intentarlo, nos queda el resto del año para convencer a más y que se nos unan, lo creo posible después de lo hoy–

–Pues sí, hay que intentarlo–

–Bien, hoy mismo se lo diremos a las otras chicas–

–Vaya, después de todo si eres de temer Yamamoto, creo que hasta me he enamorado de ti–

–Iaag, ni se te ocurra, no entras dentro de mis gustos–

–¡Oye!, soy un ikemen ¡espera! ¿Tú me estás haciendo la competencia? –

–No, no soy un ikemen y no me gustan las chicas, ¿está claro?–

–¿Segura? –

–ASh… contigo no se puede–

–Ey, es solo una pregunta ¡oye! ¡Vuelve! …aah… ya se fue jeje–

Momoka va de regreso a su salón y saca su celular en el camino. En las redes sociales de la escuela y del alumnado corría el video de alguien que las había grabado clandestinamente y para su sorpresa el número de visitas rebasaba el número de chicas del instituto. Al parecer otras alumnas de otros institutos ya se habían percatado de su existencia. Sin darse cuenta, la presencia de Sayaka hizo que mejoraran mucho y todo comenzó para la pequeña banda de Rock estudiantil.

Nadie sabía quién era la chica aun, solo algunos y era llamada por mucho como la chica de cabello corto, e incluso ya tenía un club de fans del cual siempre se escondía en el que encontró como un lugar acogedor, cerca del invernadero cuando no tenía actividad. A veces lograba ver a la chica que llamó su atención el primer día de clases pero era muy poco realmente, parecía estar bastante ocupada.

Cuando miraba disimuladamente hacia la entrada del invernadero vienen a su mente esas palabras que Momoka le dijo cuándo cumplían con su castigo en la biblioteca, _"¿Acaso me estás haciendo la competencia?"_ Se sobresalta de golpe y sacude su cabeza pues sorpresivamente alguien viene a su mente como un flash y de igual forma se desvanece dejándola pensativa.

–Yui…– Murmura conforme una ventisca sacude las hojas de los arbustos y mueve las ramas del árbol que le cubre el sol, así pues se lleva ese nombre el viento. Se sienta sobre el paso y deja de poner atención en el invernadero –¿Qué-qué fue… eso? –

Escucha el timbre que le indica que la hora del descanso ha concluido, de igual forma se levanta sacudiendo su uniforme y camina sumergida aun en sus pensamientos.

–¡Oh! ¿Yamamoto –San? –

–¿Si? –

–¡Oh! Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Mita Mao, soy voluntaria en el consejo estudiantil y quisiera saber más sobre…un poco…más de –

–¿Eh? –

–¡MAOKYUN! –

–Gosh, Kinoshita–

–Aaaay, apoco no te da gusto veme–

–No–

–Que honesta, ¿Por qué no van a clases, te va a volver a castigar otra vez Yamamoto y dudo mucho que sea bien visto que un miembro del consejo sea reprendí- –

–¡Ya!, Yamamoto-San vamos a NUESTRO salón de clases ¿Quieres? –

–Auh, si, si–

¿Qué estaba pasando? Ella no entendía la atmosfera que se creó espontáneamente, la chica al ver a Momoka parece molestarse y por otro lado Momoka se ve un poco extraña. Ellas continúan su caminar hacia su edificio y un par de veces miro disimuladamente hacia Momoka, quien permanecía viendo desde lo lejos con sus ojos cruzados y rostro de descontento.

***Días después***

Conforme trascurrían los días los murmullos cesaron un poco pues no había material nuevo que causara revuelta, pero aun suspiraban a verla pasar, ahora solo escuchaba el nombre de los pertenecientes del consejo estudiantil y de cómo era toda una dinastía. La mejor élite de la escuela estaba ahí. Tenían un sistema diferente a comparación del que venía. Se rumoraba la forma en la que la actual presidenta quedo a cargo, pues la chica que sucedió a la presidenta de tercer grado cuando se graduó abandono el puesto antes de que ella llegara al instituto, y los motivos eran un taboo por lo tanto no sabía nada al respecto. Se decía que el próximo año también quedaría electa la actual presidenta ahora directamente por votos del alumnado y para quien no había competidora. Al parecer todos estaban de acuerdo con eso y ya pensaban en las próximas elecciones que se llevarían a cabo casi a inicios del próximo ciclo escolar.

– _¿Qué pasa con esta escuela?_ – Pensaba mientras ella solo escuchaba desde su banca esos comentario aparentando hacer notas y escuchar música con sus articulares uno en cada oreja. Había encontrado la forma de que no la molestaran de vez en cuando, nadie sabía que realmente no escuchaba nada. De pronto una mano temblorosa apenas si rosa su hombro la hace voltear inmediatamente al sentirla.

–¿Yamamoto-san?, hay alguien en la puerta que pregunta por ti– Le dijo una de sus compañeras muy temerosa.

–¿Eh?¿Donde? – Pregunto mientras se quitaba los auriculares.

–Por ahí– Señalo temblorosa la chica.

Sayaka siguió el dedo de la chica y se sorprendió un poco por quien era, la chica del invernadero había venido a ella. Inmediatamente se pone de pie empujando ruidosamente su silla y camina ante la mirada de todas las chicas. Algunas emocionadas por ese encuentro otras enfadadas y sintiéndose incompetentes, Mao la miraba extrañándose de como ahora se ve muy torpe chocando con cuanta cosa se le atraviesa pero no dejaba de ver a la chica de la puerta, imaginándose cosas extrañas suelta un risita.

–Yamamoto- San, ¿cierto? –

–S-Si, si –

La chica le entrego extendiendo su mano de forma muy seria una nota doblada en tres partes, se veía muy formal ese papel. Al tomarlo Sayaka entre sus manos simplemente la chica se dio media vuelta y se fue. Ella se quedó de pie viendo cómo se retiraba por el pasillo, y dirigió su mirada después hacia esa hoja de papel doblada des haciendo ese perfecto dobles.

 _["Yamamoto Sayaka_

 _Por medio del presente solicito su presencia en la dirección de ésta escuela de manera urgente al finalizar sus clases._

 _De ante mano Gracias_

 _Firma: Directora de la escuela."]_

Sin más, aun sorprendida, al finalizar la última de las clases se dirigió a la dirección. Pasillos nuevos por los cuales nunca había pasado.

–Que lujo, no cabe duda que una escuela de adinerados– Pensaba mientras caminaba por los pasillos que no eran muy concurridos.

Llega a una puerta de madera muy amplia y no duda en tocar. Una voz femenina le da la indicación para entrar. Había una figura dentro que alguna vez vio antes, junto a un agradable aroma que le dio la bienvenida anticipadamente.

–Sayaka, toma asiento–

–Gracias ¿Por qué me mandó llamar? –

–No había podido darte la bienvenida apropiadamente– Le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

–No era necesario, ya ha hecho bastante–

–Lo entiendo, ¿te hace sentir incomoda? –

–Un poco–

–Bien, solo voy a pedirte que te esfuerces y que mantengas buenas notas–

–Eso téngalo por seguro–

–Ahhh, tu madre y tu padre estarían orgullosos de ti, no dejes que lo que ocurrió en tu otra escuela afecte tu desempeño ¿Si?–

–Sí lo sé, en ninguna otra escuela me hubiera aceptado con un semestre suspendido y con mis antecedentes, gracias de verdad–

–Es lo menos que podía hacer por ti Sayaka, además aprobaste todos los exámenes del curso no fue difícil hacerlo. Le prometí a tu madre que cuidaría de ti como si fueras mi propia hija. Parece que fue ayer cuando te vi gatear por la sala de tu casa y, ¿Quién vive en tu casa? –

–Nadie, bueno solo yo por ahora, mi tío cuidaba de ella–

–Y, ¿estás bien? ¿No te falta nada? –

–No, tengo lo suficiente y ya ha hecho demasiado–

–Bien, solo mantén tu palabra–

–Lo haré, Gracias– Sayaka se pone de pie y con una reverencia se despide.

****Final de semestre***

Al final del curso ya tenía un sobre nombre, era el príncipe de la academia y todas las chicas se esforzaban por ser su princesa. Sus altas notas le quitaron el lugar a la número uno en la tabla de promedios, era nada más y nada menos que la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, Watanabe Miyuki a la cual nadie se atrevía a pelearle ese puesto y que ahora, especulaban las alumnas había nueva candidata para el próximo año.

Solo que había un pequeño problema, aquella alumna Yamamoto Sayaka ignoraba los rumores pese a todo lo ocurrido desde que llego y solo se dedicaba a la música. Nunca se interesó por conocer a la presidenta y se saltaba las invitaciones que le hacia el comité y algunas de las voluntarias. Evito a toda costa inmiscuirse y relacionarse más de la cuenta con sus compañeros de clase y solo se dedicó a la banda cuidando que no se infiltraran más videos a la red pues habían comenzado a ensayar algunas de su propia autoría.

***Últimos días de clase***

–Bien, gracias por todo el apoyo y espero contar con ustedes para el próximo ciclo–

Concluye prácticamente la última de las juntas del consejo la presidenta, despidiéndose temporalmente de su equipo de trabajo.

–Por nosotros no hay ningún problema, pero se rumorea que la tal Yamamoto será la siguiente presidenta–

–Bueno, eso aún no lo sabemos por ahora hay que terminar lo que nos compete como actual consejo y hasta ese día debemos entregar la planeación de las actividades.–

–Sí, tienes razón presidenta–

–Entonces, iré a publicar la tabla de calificaciones finales o, ¿prefiere hacerlo usted presidenta?–

–No, eso es algo que le corresponde, más tarde pasare a revisar que todo esté bien–

–Con permiso entonces, Mao–

–Voy–

Las chicas salen antes de que termine la última hora de clases, el Área evaluadora les había entregado el pergamino que contiene las posiciones y nadie sabía nada al respecto del él. Al llegar a la mampara donde anualmente son colocados los promedios de nivel preparatoria no podían creer lo que veían. Ellas desaparecen de ahí asombradas de que los rumores que han corrido últimamente se pueden volver realidad. El timbre suena y las chicas inmediatamente se amontonan para saber su destino vacacional, algunas quizá tendrán vacaciones, otras, cursos extra.

Una silueta parada detrás de todas ellas, dejando ver solo su espalda, cabello largo hasta casi a mitad de la cintura, su falda bien desarrugada y sus medias poco debajo de la rodilla, sus zapatos relucientes y lo único que no hacia juego con su perfecta imagen eran unos puños apretados.

La molesta banda está entre las primeras 100, los mejores promedios están en entre las primeras 50 y Yamamoto Sayaka está es la numero 1.

–Sayaka…Yamamoto Sayaka, – Sus puños dejan pasar de nuevo la circulación y sus manos de destensan después de pronunciar ese nombre en un murmuro apenas perceptible –En verdad eres tu…–

-_-_-_-_-_- Watanabe Miyuki Flash back-_-_-_-_-_-_-

–Hola Madre–

Miyuki, entraba como siempre al finalizar las clases a saludar a su madre quien era la Directora de la escuela a poco tiempo de iniciadas las clases.

–Eh escuchado que las chicas de tercero están abandonando los clubes–

–Sí, parece que tienen otros intereses–

–¿Cómo está la presidenta? –

–Parece que no tiene intenciones de reelegirse–

–Bueno, haz tu mejor esfuerzo–

–Si madre–

***Llamada entrante***

–Oh, espera no te vayas–

[–¿Hola?, sí, sí, soy yo]

Miyuki esperaba pero no alcanzaba escuchar nada de lo que le dicen al teléfono, de pronto su madre se pone de pie con la cara pálida.

[–¿QUÉ? No puede ser posible. –]

Finaliza la llamada y se deja caer en la silla nuevamente perdiendo su vista sobre su escritorio.

–¿Que ocurre madre? –

–Oh, me acaban de informar de algo, unos amigos míos se accidentaron–

–Oh, ¿quieres que me quede? –

–No, ve a casa. Yo tratare de comunicarme con su familia para saber más detalles–

–¿En verdad es importante? –

–Ve a casa–

–Como digas madre, te veré más tarde–

Miyuki sale de la oficina de su madre aparentando que lo le importa lo que ha escuchado, sin embargo se queda recargada en la puerta mirando de reojo hacia ella pensando en la reacción de su madre, es en verdad muy extraño que ella se ponga así.

Los días transcurrían normalmente pero ahora su madre se veía acompañada innumerables veces de un sujeto fornido, joven y con uniforme de policía. Hasta que un día, mamá despareció dejando la escuela por algunos días. Ni siquiera ella sabía que estaba sucediendo y eso que era su propia madre

***Algunos meses después, despacho personal de su casa***

–¿Qué haces madre? –

–Reviso estos exámenes–

–¿Aquí? – Miyuki rodea el elegante escritorio y se para a un lado de ella.

–Así es, son de suma importancia–

–¿Suma? – Murmura –Y, ¿Puedo saber de quién? ¡99! – exclama al ver solo el número de la esquina.

–Sera transferida–

–Pero, nunca has recibido alumnas a mitad de año–

–No voy a discutir mi autoridad contigo, Miyuki–

–Vaya, parece ser que en verdad es importante, bien, no me interesa. La cena esta lista.–

–Enseguida bajo Miyuki–

La directora madre de Miyuki sonríe ante los evidentes celos y la impresión Miyuki. Se ve molesta por las preferencias y por el interés de esa desconocida pero por el momento no puede decirle nada.

***Un par de días después***

Miyuki hacia acto de presencia en la dirección, habiendo recibido una llamada del cuarto contiguo no quiso hacerla esperar.

–Miyuki–

–¿Me mandaste hablar Madre? –

–Sí, quiero que entregues este memorándum a la alumna nueva, sin - peros–

–Está bien Madre, con permiso–

Miyuki caminaba arrastrando los pies, ni siquiera le llamaba la atención saber lo que contenía ese memorándum, por más que intenta no puede evitar sentirse irritada pos los puntajes que vio en aquellos exámenes, además ya ha escuchado algunos rumores.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de su madre llega hasta el edificio donde se supone se encuentra la susodicha. Mas desganada aun llega hasta el salón, observa el panorama pero no logra reconocerla.

–Oye, tú–

–¿Yo? –

–Sí, tu. Jo Eriko ¿No? –

–Oh, Sabe mi nombre ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted Presidenta?–

–Así es, es parte de mi trabajo, ahora si eres tan amable de decirle a Yamamoto- San que la espero aquí, no se quienes–

–¡OH! La chica nueva–

–Sí, ella–

–En seguida–

Cuando por fin tiene de frente a la famosa Yamamoto su cabeza le juega un poco de confusión pero, no está del todo segura pero únicamente la veía sin decir nada. Al recibir el memorándum la chica parece bastante ordinaria, incluso torpe y nada segura, la vigilara hasta confirmar sus sospechas.

Mientras tanto, seguían pasando los días, los rumores y los halagos crecían como la espuma, hasta que algo se movió dentro de ella cuando sus compañeras hicieron la invitación a aquella chica de formar parte del consejo dada su popularidad e influencia desmedida con las alumnas que incluso, odiaban al consejo. Expusieron la idea de que podía ser un puente entre el consejo y esa parte del alumnado.

Obviamente Miyuki se indignó por tal revuelta pero no se opuso, tarde o temprano tenía que conocerla sin embargo, cuál fue su sorpresa cuando esa dichosa "Yamamoto" se negó incluso a escucharlas a tal grado de evadirlas.

Definitivamente era una chica peculiar dejo de ser ordinaria, para ella solo importaba la música, entonces Miyuki no comprendía en verdad que estaba sucediendo en la cabeza de esa misteriosa alumna.

Cierto día, llegando al final del curso, era la hora del receso y Miyuki se encontraba en el invernadero cuidando de sus diversas plantas, al salir a las jardineras de fuera algo estaba en el pasto. Las ramas no le permitían ver bien de que se trataba pero aun así, distinguió una afilada barbilla una piel blanca y su uniforme desajustado. La chica era una alumna, una que no reconocía y que se había quedado dormida, todo este tiempo hubo alguien detrás de los arbustos y esa sensación de no estar sola ahora tiene una explicación.

A la hora de salida, en el cambio de clases para asistir a las horas de club los resultados de las calificaciones estaban publicados gracias al arduo trabajo de los maestros y las encargadas del consejo.

Miyuki caminaba cerca de ahí y los alumnos la veían y señalaban con incredulidad a lo cual se preguntó qué era lo que estaba sucediendo y decide ir a investigar dado que ella ya sabía de la publicación de los promedios.

Al llegar no daba crédito a lo que veía por primera vez en poco más de diez años, alguien le quito el primer lugar y ahora veía su nombre en segunda posición y el nombre completo de la chica nueva porque sin duda era ella.

–Yamamoto…–Amplia sus ojos y algo hace clic en su cabeza. Los rasgos borrosos de entre las ramas iban y venían sin clemencia bombardeando su mente junto a recuerdos incompletos de su infancia. –…Sayaka… Sayanee–

****Fin Flashback Miyuki***

Dibujo una mueca divertida después de confirmar sus sospechas. Quizá ese ente extraño que aparece y desaparece de entre los arbustos tiene algo que ver, nunca la podido ver bien pero no se necesita ser adivino para saber que simplemente se oculta de todo lo que le ha sucedido. Ante la vista de algunas alumnas que hablaban por lo bajo ella se da la media vuelta y camina sin perder el orgullo que la caracteriza.


	5. Tú

**DANGER**

 **Capítulo 5**

 **-Tú-**

Siendo el último día de clases, escuchando los rumores y el acoso silencioso del alumnado decide refugiarse en el invernadero de nueva cuenta mientras daba mantenimiento a algunas de sus plantas. Mira hacia afuera y justo tiene a la vista los arbustos, ¿Estará ahí? Se pregunta, quizá también la están abrumando por las calificaciones expuestas estos últimos días.

Miyuki seguía regando no dejando de mirar hacia esa dirección, pensaba que, ésta Yamamoto Sayaka es bastante diferente a la pequeña niña que conoció hace mucho tiempo. Y no es que la haya olvidado, muy por lo contrario ansiaba encontrarse con ella pero en su película mental, eso ocurriría hasta que se graduara y viajara a Tokyo. Ya no tiene más dudas, es ella y el tiempo le ha devuelto mucho antes a su amiga de la infancia. Solo que, había un pequeño detalle, parece ser que Yamamoto no la recuerda a pesar de que ya se han visto pero, ¿entonces, por qué viene y se oculta tras los arbustos?

***Vacaciones fin de semana antes de entrar al nuevo ciclo escolar***

A pesar de que las chicas de la pequeña banda se encontraban en periodo vacacional, no dejaron de practicar ni un solo día, se citaban a la misma hora todos los días y así pasaron el resto de sus vacaciones perfeccionando sus habilidades y disfrutando de ellas al mismo tiempo. Eran completamente diferentes a lo que eran a mediados de año y parecía llevarse mucho mejor, ahora ya tenían un integrante más que apoyaba en los efectos de sonido su nombre era Kawakami Rena, estaba por ingresar a primer año y ya se había integrado al club, esperaban que al iniciar el curso más integrantes llagaran. Ellas tocaban acordes, uno tras otro manteniendo el ritmo y su ánimo peculiar. Llegando al final de la melodía, terminan y a Momoka se le ve bastante animada.

–¡Estamooooos Listas! –

–Ahh…No, tampoco, apenas es solo una canción, Momoka tranquila– Ijiri Anna quitándose su instrumento y dejándolo de lado le quita la emoción a Momoka.

–Pero es Perfecta ¿o no Sayaka? –

–Bueno, al menos la terminamos sin errores–

–Ahora necesitamos así como que alguien no grabe y- –

–¡NO!, definitivamente no, eso no–

–¿Por qué ? Fue un éxito aquella vez–

–Este…hem.. Pues, yo me di a la tarea de formar un perfil en IG y he subido varias fotos y pequeños videos–

–Wow Anna-chan, ¿Por qué no se me había ocurrido eso antes? –

–Las chicas han respondido favorablemente–

–Jajaja eres tu Sayaka dormida jajaja–

–¡Qué! – Corre hacia ellas y les arrebata el celular –Q- ¿En qué momento ocurrió esto? –

–Uuuh Ya no me acuerdo– Le responde recuperando su celular–Pero tiene más de dos mil likes y los cortos de videos rebasan las diez mil reproducciones. –

–Mmmh vamos bien, creo que ya es hora de que nos demos a conocer–

–Pues no que solo tenemos una canción– Anna refuta.

–Propia, pero tenemos muchos cover y con eso podemos hacer ya una pequeña presentación–

–Es muy pronto para eso, creí que debutaríamos hasta el concurso de clubes– Yamamoto comenta presintiendo algo.

–Bueno pues, les tengo una sor-pre-sa. –

–Ay No…–

–Pues Ay sí Yamamoto, tenemos una invitación de 20 minutos en un establecimiento de convivencia–

–¿Un Karaoke? – Pregunta Yuki.

–Aaah, si, algo así, solo que es abierto todos conviven al mismo tiempo–

–¿Cuando? –

–Este sábado, así que chicas, nos veremos aquí, y cargaremos nuestros instrumentos en mi van y partiremos a Dotonbori–

–¿Ahí? –

–Si, donde está el grupo este famoso… ah ¿NMB? Me parece–

–Ohhh–

–¿De acuerdo? –

Todas asientas con su cabeza pero no se ven muy convencidas.

***Casa de Miyuki Sábado por la tarde***

Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo estudiando, uno de sus más grandes sueños es convertirse en médico y para eso, no tiene tiempo de descansar. Mientras leía y sacaba notas de uno de sus muchos libros sobre su escritorio personal una llamada la distrae.

 _[–Sí, hola–_

– _Miyuki–_

– _¿Qué quieres Fuuchan?–_

– _Las chicas y yo vamos a ir a Dotonburi, ¿quieres venir?–_

– _No tengo tiempo–_

– _Nunca tienes tiempo, anda un ratito–_

– _Bueno, llego en media hora–_

– _Sí, nosotras también apenas vamos hacia allá–_

– _Nos vemos–]_

–Ahh bueno, supongo que no pasara nada si voy solo un momento–

Miyuki se alista para salir poniéndose un atuendo básico pero lindo, mirándose en el espejo se sonríe a si misma pues una vez más es perfecto lo que ha elegido. Toma sus objetos personales y los pone en un pequeño bolso y sale de ahí.

***Dotonbori***

Cerca de las 6:00 pm chicos y chicas de los institutos más prestigiosos de OSAKA invadían sorpresivamente Dotonbori, a lo que las 5 recién llegadas miembros de la banda no daban explicación.

**Cerca de establecimiento***

–¿Segura que nos presentamos hoy aquí? – Pregunta Yuki bajado de la parte de atrás de una van estilo hippie seguida por Anna y Rena reuniéndose con Momoka y Sayaka.

–Si… eso creo–

–¿Eso crees? ¡Cómo que eso crees! –

–Pues tengo entendido que hay más bandas y solistas, yo solo conseguí 20 minutos–

–Oye, esas son alumnas de nuestro instituto–

–Es verdad–

–Bueno es un lugar bastante popular, no me sorprende, además son vacaciones y entre más gente mejor–

–¡Momoka!–

Una señora de edad les habla a lo lejos y ellas se acercan al establecimiento donde tocarían esta noche y perciben música de ambiente muy animada y elegante.

–Tía–

–¿Tía? –

–Que hacen ahí, ya está a punto de comenzar ¿Dónde están sus instrumentos? –

–Ahí en la van–

–Chicos ya saben que hacer–

Los chicos encargados del staff del lugar comienzan a bajar los instrumentos y los aparatos ingresándolos por la puerta de servicio.

–Pero nos toca dentro de una hora–

–Oh es verdad, perdón por no avisarte pero me cancelaron varios cantantes hoy y les toca el resto de la noche poco… más de…. una hora–

–¡UNA HORA! –

–Les pido una disculpa–

No cabe duda que son familia, ahora están metidas en un gran problema pues solo ensayaron tres canciones más una extra y ahora deben sacarse de la manga más del triple. Ellas aceptan inicialmente pero al entrar al lugar de lleno sintieron de pronto muchos nervios a lo que dos de las chicas comenzaron a ser traicionadas por ellos.

–Creo que me duele el estómago–

–¿Y si mejor cancelamos también? Hay demasiada gente–

–¡No! me pueden cancelar, ustedes no. Les pagare lo que les pagaría a los que me cancelaron más un bono extra, ustedes llenaron el lugar hoy–

–¡Que! –

–Sí, se corrió el rumor de que estarían aquí una extraña banda que salió en internet hace mucho y pues la curiosidad ustedes saben–

–Me lleva–

–Ach…Chicas, no podemos echarnos para atrás– Momoka trataba de darles ánimos a sus compañeras.

–Momoka tiene Razón, – Sayaka toma la palabra –sí, ensayamos solo tres canciones pero no olvidemos que somos Nambas y también hacemos comedia podemos hacer intervalos e improvisar en el peor de los casos, además todo este tiempo hemos ensayado muchas más canciones, este es plan–

Las chicas rodean a Yamamoto para hacer un team back mientras el staff acomoda todo en el escenario haciendo pruebas de sonido y a los instrumentos. Afuera se escucha el ruido de las personas que esperan ansiosas la novedad de Osaka incluyendo a ciertas integrantes del consejo.

***Afuera***

–¡Myuki, por aquí! –

–Oh, ¿entraremos aquí? Esta llenísimo–

–Sí, así es aun no entendemos porque, pero tenemos reservaciones así que, no hay ningún problema, vamos entremos.–

Las chicas se meten al local el cual apenas si se podía pasar, con dificultad encuentran su pequeña mesa muy cerca del escenario y mientras piden su orden esperan a quien se presentara.

Ese era un lugar muy característico de Osaka, tenía música en vivo lo fines de semana pero parece que hoy estará alguien importante ya que en verdad hay bastantes personas.

–Ya viste a ese de allá, ¡esta guapísimo! –

–¡Si! ¡SI!, mira el de allá también–

–¿Qué te parece Miyuki? –

–Ah… si, se ve muy bien–

–Ahs, ¿cómo que solo bien?–

–Perdón, ustedes saben hay demasiadas personas y yo–

–Ash, de vez en cuando debes salir a divertirte y ver lo que hay al rededor–

–Bueno, no me interesa eso–

***Interrupción del anfitrión***

–Hola, si, si su atención por favor, y continuando con nuestra variedad de esta noche, con ustedes del Instituto para señoritas de Osaka…. – Miyuki y sus compañeras se miran entre ellas y la encargada del lugar se queda momentánea mente en blanco pues no le ha dicho el nombre de la banda a lo cual voltea hacia a un lado donde se encontraban las chicas ocultas esperando salir y gesticula con su boca ¿Cuál es su nombre? –

–¡El nombre! –

–¿No tenemos nombre? –

–Demonios, bueno antes se llamaba Dream pero nunca me gusto–

–¡Danger! Que se llame Danger –

–¿Ahh Danger? ¿Chicas?–

–Si–

–Si me parece bien–

–Si–

Momoka gesticula el nombre y su tía tarda en comprender lo que su sobrina intenta decirle.

–Ahhh, y con ustedes, Dangeeeeeer! –

Una introducción comenzaba a escucharse y ellas se miraron entre sí para después ver a Yuki quien les guiñe un ojo y con ambas manos hace las señas de like haciendo sonreír a todas.

–¡Esa es mi Yu-ki!– Exclamo Momoka –Andando Ladies, es nuestra noche–

Apresuradas pero sonrientes tomaban sus posiciones y sus instrumentos, mirando al frente y viendo el lugar lleno escuchándose de inmediato los gritos animados de los presentes, ellas se miran una vez más entre ellas y siguen el conteo de las baquetas de Momoka comenzando de inmediato con la primera de sus canciones. El ambiente se sintió un tanto pesado dejando en claro el género dominante de la banda y creando un ambiente positivo de la audiencia.

–No puedo creerlo, son ellas–

–Sí, ya veo–

Miyuki estaba en verdad sorprendida y no dejaba de ver a Sayaka, ahora entiende los rumores y en verdad es que ha llegado a mejorar ese club. Esas chicas estaban bastante animadas y parecían todas unas profesionales.

–Vaya son en verdad increíbles– Joinishi Kei habla sorprendida mirando a la vocalista con una sonrisa gustosa.

–Después de todo tienen estilo– Fuuchan también se le veía muy animada.

Sin embargo Miyuki siente algo, algo que no le inquieta. Ver como todas esas personas se contagian de esa presencia que despedía Yamamoto yendo y viniendo de un lado a otro del escenario con un sinnúmero de miradas encima incluyendo a sus compañeras no puede aceptarlo, no es que no le agrade lo que ve, es más bien algo que no entiende.

De un momento a otro sus miradas se encuentran. Yamamoto parece sorprenderse de quien está ahí y por un segundo parece perder la concentración, desde que le entrego el memorándum no volvió a saber de ella. Mostrando un regionalismo sigue cantando pero, se siente un poco avergonzada, la chica del invernadero solo la mira. De pronto, ignorando lo que hay a su alrededor se sumerge en los solos de su guitarra para evitar fallar, de alguna forma la presencia de la chica del invernadero la desconcentra.

Al finalizar, tanto fue su concentración y tanto es lo que lo disfruta que no se dio cuenta en que momento desapareció la chica que le inquieta. La busca insistentemente pero solo ve a las otras dos tres chicas que le acompañaban, cuando su vista regresa justo al frente del escenario, comenzando con otra de las canciones, hay alguien más entre el público.

Sayaka muestra una sonrisa tan amplia que más de uno y una suspiro, entre toda esa gente se encontraba Yokoyama Yui, su antigua amiga de Tokyo. Estaba ahí disfrutando también de espectáculo que daban. Así que se esfuerza mucho más para que ese evento salga de maravilla y entre bromas y contando experiencias de cómo se formó la banda consumían su tiempo en el escenario. Sayaka daba leves miradas hacia el lugar donde anteriormente estaba la chica del invernadero pero no volvió, sin embargo después de este evento tiene tanto que contarle a su amiga, así que solo se concentra en terminar y poder hablar con Yui.

***Lunes por la mañana –Primer día de clases***

El timbre del colegio daba la bienvenida a todas las estudiantes. Iniciaba un nuevo curso, el segundo año de la preparatoria después de un caótico medio año pasado. Ahora un poco más familiarizada con la mayoría de las chicas a las cuales les sonreía al pasar por un lado de ellas amablemente cuando le saludaban. Su popularidad aumento considerablemente después del evento del sábado y no solo para ella, también se escuchaba ya hablar de las demás. Mantenía su cabello corto aunque un poco más largo que el año anterior, apenas si rosaba su hombro.

De alguna manera toda la escuela sabía que ella componía para la banda del club y habían hecho popular a todo el grupo también. Hace una parada en la mampara de la entrada, esta escuela solía cambiar cada siclo a los alumnos de salón.

Caminaba desganadamente pero con mucho estilo, después de ver su nuevo salón en la lista de afuera (Clase 2 Grupo A), se dirigía al tercer piso de uno de los edificios del colegio. Al llegar a la puerta husmea un poco desde fuera metiendo solo la nariz, pronto se da cuenta que aún no han ocupado el asiento de la parte de atrás. Sí, ese asiento pegado a la ventana que le hace llevaderos los días.

Decide entrar de lleno y pasar lo más desapercibida posible. Se acomoda en su nuevo lugar y hace lo mismo de siempre; mirar hacia la nada, hacia el azul de cielo, las nubes y uno que otra ave pasar por ahí. Recargada sobre su mesa con una mano en la barbilla escucha como alguien en el lugar de a lado arrastra la silla, lo cual la hace voltear. Ahí estaba, sin más, la chica del Invernadero a la que le perdió el rastro por todas las vacaciones e incluso antes de salir del ciclo pasado. La misma que estaba en su mini concierto y desapareció de la nada.

Aun en la ignorancia de saber quién es realmente ella, la veía mientras aquella chica la miraba también pero solo fugazmente dirigiendo su vista de inmediato hacia el frente y se sentaba como toda una señorita mientras acomodaba sus cosas estratégicamente con un orden escalofriante.

Sayaka solo observaba aquellos movimientos e intentaba disimular su extrañeza e inquietud por tener a un lado de ella a la única chica hasta ahora de la escuela que no tiene interés en mirarla, no es que quisiera llamar su atención realmente, pero despide una imponente personalidad muy diferente a la de otras chicas.

A los pocos minutos la primera maestra entra a clases y la voz a su lado derecho da la típica orden de obediencia para saludar al recién llegado superior.

–¡De pie! –

–BUENOS DÍAS–

La maestra saluda dejando sus cosas sobre su escritorio y ella torpemente reaccionando de forma tardía y rápida.

–Buenos días–

–Sentados– Vuelve a ordenar la voz de al lado.

Sayaka se encontraba con una duda tremenda sobre ella, sin embargo no le quedaba más que hacer lo que hacían los demás compañeras obedientes a su vecina de lugar que daba órdenes de la nada.

–Niñas, soy su nueva tutora y maestra de matemáticas, – Dijo la bella mujer sonriente. –y como primer actividad, elegiremos democráticamente a la representante del grupo ¿alguna propuesta? –

Sayaka devolvió su vista de forma desinteresada hacia la ventana mientras los murmuros no tardaron en llegar, las chicas se consultaban mutuamente para decir algún nombre y sin duda ya sabían a quien elegir.

–Yo voto por la Presidenta del consejo estudiantil– Dijo alguien de algún lugar del salón, mientras que Sayaka aun mirando hacia a fuera frunció el ceño –Yo por Yamamoto. Sí, Si Yamamoto/Presidenta– Se escuchaban divididos los nombres de pronto en un gran alboroto, tales que procedió a escribir la tutora en el pizarrón.

– _¡QUE!_ – Exclamo en su mente por dos cosas, mirando rápidamente al frente y a las caras que la miraba a hora a ella. Una era por, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil – _¿se encontraba aquí?_ – Se preguntaba desconcertada y la otra por su nombre propuesto.

Desde que llegó evadió a esa "maravilla" de la que todos hablaban y rechazo todas las invitaciones que le hizo el comité. Y por otro lado ¿ella representante de un grupo? Apenas si podía cuidar de ella misma.

–Pido que se pongan de pie las dos…– Dijo la maestra.

Sayaka un poco torpe e indispuesta lo hizo, extrañamente con un temor mirar a quien ignoro sin tener razón aparente y que ahora sospecha, está a un lado de ella. A pesar de todo ahora parecía comprender. Aún si no habían designado al representante, siendo ella la Presidenta del consejo estudiantil tiene cierto mando en cualquier lugar que pise dentro de la escuela. Por eso, todos obedecieron al entrar la maestra.

El ruido de la silla de alado hacerse para atrás la hizo voltear, no podía ser cierto aún se decía a sí misma y ante su asombro, lentamente se ponía de pie la chica del invernadero. Ni siquiera se molestó en verla, simplemente se puso de pie y miraba al frente, a la maestra. Sayaka miraba aturdida con pena, temor y sorpresa también hacia el frente.

Los votos con las manos levantadas cuando la maestra dijo su nombre supero dignamente a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil. Por primera vez alguien estaba por encima de una leyenda viviente.

–Felicitaciones Yamamoto-San, a partir de ahora usted es la representante…– comento ella

–Un momento, agradezco su voto de confianza, – Dijo tratando de sonar tranquila, –p…pero, no me conocen y…–

–¿Acaso no se siente usted capaz de hacerlo?– Le replico a cambio como probando su carácter la voz de la chica del invernadero.

Las primeras palabras dirigidas hacia persona por su compañera de a lado le helaron la sangre. Dirigió su mirada hacia ella, que ahora la miraba con ojos serios y directamente.

–N…no es que no me sienta capas, es solo que pienso que usted es mejor para representar al grupo o alguien que tenga, más tiempo en esta escuela…–

–No veo a nadie más que esté interesada en este asunto, y tal parece que ellas lo quieren así además, siendo yo la Presidenta del consejo estudiantil, agradecería su ayuda en esto– Le dijo con una sonrisa que le causo escalofríos –Ya que, se reusó el ciclo pasado a colaborar con el comité, estamos escasos de gente y hay mucho que hacer…–

– _Manipuladora_ – Pensaba dentro de sí apretando los dientes, de alguna forma y sutilmente le reclamaba sus anteriores desplantes.

–Por cierto, mi nombre es Watanabe Miyuki, presidenta del consejo estudiantil. Es un gusto poder conocer a "Sayaka" al fin– Le dijo inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado como un gentil y maquiavélico saludo volviendo a sentarse.

Sayaka se quedó de pie, mientras los demás incluyendo a la maestra dieron por hecho el asunto borrando lo que había escrito anteriormente en el pizarrón. Para después escuchar el timbre del cambio de clase.

Mas incomoda no podía estar, fungiendo con sus funciones más a fuerza que por querer, llego la hora del almuerzo. De pronto su motivación del receso había desaparecido, sabiendo bien ahora quien es la chica que veía casi a diario en su escondite no le quedó más que buscar a las integrantes del único lugar donde se sentía feliz, su banda.

+++++Comedor de la escuela+++++

–¡Hey! –

–¡Hey! Sayaka–

Le saludaron al llegar a la mesa donde se encontraban reunidas dos miembros de la banda, en especial Momoka quien era una de las más rebeldes y criticada del lugar por su nuevo color de cabello.

–Wow ¿y ese color? – Cuestiona Sayaka apoyando sus manos sobre el respaldo de una de las sillas. –Creo que tendrás problemas con el consejo–

–Naaah, eso es lo de menos ¿No me veo bien?–

–¿Azul? ¿Dónde dejaste a papa pitufo?– Dice Sayaka haciendo reír a la otra chica presente.

–Ja- Ja- Ja- Yamamoto Sabe hacer bromas mmh. Bueno, te perdono– De la bolsa de su saco saca un papel horrorosamente doblado. –Aquí está la convocatoria para el concurso de clubes–

–¿Y, cuando es? –

–En un mes, justo después de las elecciones del consejo, así que ensayaremos a partir de hoy y el viernes estaremos en el stad promocionándonos para convencer a más chicas de que se nos unan–

–mmh, el viernes–

–Sí y no puedes faltar, eres nuestro As atrayente–

–Creí que tú eras el ikemen. –

–Así es, pero viéndome en una ligera desventaja, debo luchar por mi prestigio ante ti, roba título–

–ha, te lo devuelvo, no lo quiero ¡oh! Así que por eso traes nuevo look–

–En parte, pero es nuevo ciclo escolar, cada año cambio mi color. –

–Eso es verdad, el rosa fue épico– Comenta Yuki.

–Oye Sayaka, corren unos rumores de que te peleaste con la presidenta–

–¿Qué? –

–Es verdad,– Murmuro otra de las chicas Yuki –y también dicen que planeas quitarle la presidencia del consejo–

–¡QUE! –

–¿Es mentira? – Comento con decepción Momoka

–P-por supuesto que lo es, apenas la conocí hoy y obviamente no me interesa la presidencia del consejo–

–Nada me daría gusto que la sangrona esa perdiera poder en esta estricta escuela–

–Pues parece que ya estás en boca de todos, otra vez, y ellas dicen lo contrario– Contesto Momoka

–Ahh, no puedo creerlo…– murmuro desplomándose en el asiento de las bancas de comedor. Todo este tiempo ha huido precisamente de esto, chismes, los cuales en parte provocaron la salida de su antigua escuela. –¿Por qué dices que es Sangrona Momoka? –

–Y Sangrona es poco, es mandona, manipuladora, engreída… –Sayaka hacía gestos de darle la razón pensativamente mientras escuchaba esa descripción y lo que vio hoy no es para menos. –…es una solitaria amargada, matada, cerebrito y cree que está por encima de todo y de todos, además…–

–Ya, ya es suficiente– Se puso de pie Sayaka un poco incomoda por todo lo que le ha ocurrido apenas en su primer día de clases. –Las veo más tarde en el club– Dijo sin más alejándose de ahí.

Así comenzaron a correr infinidad de rumores sobre ellas dos, ahora sabiendo quien era la chica del invernadero y su actitud dominante no le dan ganas de ir al escondite del año pasado, es hora de buscar uno nuevo. Una brillante idea viene a su cabeza y se decide a ejecutarla cuanto antes.

***Azotea de su edificio***

Sayaka abre lentamente la ruidosa puerta de metal, y asoma su cabeza, no hay nadie. Avanza tranquila hasta la pequeña barda que marcaba el final de la azotea, el ambiente es tranquilo y se puede ver varias partes de la escuela. Hace tanto tiempo que no estaba en un lugar así, desde que decidió enmendar su camino.

–¡Yamamoto!–

–Q-Que Ca- – Sayaka se sobre salta, se sabía sola y ahora sabe que no lo está – aah, Presidenta–

–humm, ¿Qué hace en un lugar tan solitario? –

–¿L-lo mismo pregunto? – Decía Yamamoto sobando su pecho, en verdad se asustó.

–Bueno, soy la presidenta y puedo estar en cualquier lugar– Sonríe escalofriantemente.

–mmh Yo soy alumna y creo que también puedo–

–No, de hecho no, está prohibido subir a la azotea–

–¿Que? Ah pues -no lo sabía– Sayaka avergonzada y repentinamente huyendo de esa sonrisa extraña hace la finta de caminar hacia la puerta escuchando una risa divertida por parte de la presidenta.

–No hay manera de que eso sea posible–

–¿Qué? –

–Dije, – Miyuki camina hasta ella y se le para enfrente con sus manos detrás, se había dado cuenta de algo invaluable y divertido, un defecto de la otra chica que ella recordaba y parece no ha desaparecido –Que no hay manera de que eso sea posible–

–¿Eh? ¿Es mentira? –

–Que interesante, Miyuki se atreve a vencer la barrera del espacio personal acercándose al rostro de Sayaka sin ninguna perversión sino más bien como si quisiera verla de mucho más cerca, provocando que Sayaka se mueva por reflejo un poco hacia atrás y su nerviosismo aumentara. –Las alumnas tienen algo de razón– haciéndose para atrás sonríe nuevamente y simplemente da la media vuelta y ella es quien se va.

¿Qué quiso decir con eso? Sayaka de pronto se queda congelada, la Presidenta la miro haciéndola sentir una presa a la que le han perdonado la vida.

**Un par de días después**

La chica que está sentada aun lado suyo es muy extraña, no es la misma que le hablo en la azotea ni respira esa peligrosidad con la que la miro, no sabe que esperar estando a su lado de pronto es como si no existiera para ella. Esta tan concentrada en las ultimas notas de su cuaderno y simplemente cuando termina, recoge sus cosas y se va.

Sayaka hace lo mismo, recoge sus cosas y sale de su salón para dirigirse a su club, justo cuando atravesaba uno de los patios de esa gran escuela, Momoka la intercepta.

–Sayaka–

–Hey–

–¿Al ensayo? –

–Sí, ¿tu no?–

– Por supuesto, solo iré por unos volantes que encargue para el viernes y en seguida estare con ustedes–

–Qué responsable resultaste–

–Aunque no lo creas tengo mis momentos–

–¡Momoka! –

Una chica conocida para ambas se acerca a ellas corriendo y jadeante trata de formular palabras de manera inútil–

–¿Qué pasa?–

–Una chica del consejo te busca, van hacia el club–

–¿Del consejo? Eso sí que es raro –

–Creí que estabas allá y le dije que fuera–

–Ash, esto de ser popular… ah, Sayaka, ¿puedes y tú por los volantes? –

–Aah, si ¿A dónde? –

–A un lado de la biblioteca, hay una oficina que parece papelería–

–Ook–

–Bueno, está a nombre de Kinoshita solo debes recogerlo y te esperamos en el club–

–Está bien–

Yuki se lleva de ahí a Momoka dejan a Sayaka con el repentino encargo. Viendo cómo se alejan ella da media vuelta de regreso a los edificios. Dirigiendo al lugar donde el año pasado estuvo castigada con Momoka, lo recuerda tan bien.

Al llegar, solo hace lo que su compañera le ha pedido, y al volver con el encargo le llama la atención uno de los pasillos de la biblioteca. Ingresa y camina por el área de libros infantiles. Recuerda que cuando era niña le fascinaba leer un cuento, la típica y trillada historia del Conejo de la luna y la hermosa princesa.

–Eh…– de pronto intenta recordar algo pero no hay nada. Extrañada por eso que acaba de experimentar sacude su cabeza y devuelve el libro al estante.

–Creí que no le hacía falta estudiar Yamamoto–

–¿Q- Ah? – Apenas si ponía el libro ella se sobre sata y lo deja caer al piso. –Que susto Pr- –

–Shhhh, guarda silencio es la biblioteca– Sin más, la presidenta, si esa chica que ignoro todos estos días aparece de la nada asustándola de nuevo y sin vergüenza alguna le está tocado sus labios con uno dedo para que no emita ningún sonido ¿Por qué simplemente se para liza cuando la ve? –jeje, ¿Sección para niños? –

Sonriente se aleja un poco y se agacha para recoger el libro que se le resbalo a Yamamoto por el susto.

–Y-yo solo pasaba por aquí…–

–Mmmh un cuento, hace mucho alguien solía compararme con dicho conejo–

–¿Eh? –

–Hasta mañana Yamamoto-San–

Otra vez, se va dejándola ahí como estúpida sin saber que decir y aun sobre saltada por el susto.

***Viernes Stand de Clubes***

Haciéndose promoción y repartiendo folletos, las chicas eran rodeadas por otras chicas pero la mayoría solo eran fanáticas momentáneas que solo llegaban gritar y a pedir fotos con Yamamoto y Momoka. Intentando huir un poco desaparece perdiéndose sin querer entre los pasillos. Llega a una bodega, hay muchas cosas ahí y parece tranquilo. Hay instrumentos musicales, al parecer del salón de música, están aterrados y algunos parecen no haber sido tocados en años.

Hay un piano de cola, y parece el menos olvidado del lugar. Elegante, amplio limpio sobre todo, sus dedos le cosquillean conforme lo rosa y se sienta en el banco, aunque la guitarra sea su fuerte el piano no le desagrada. Es atraída por él y toca una escala de notas y después arma una pequeña melodía y sonríe divertida.

–Que bien se oye–

–¡Q-qué rayos!– La voz que se escucha de la nada está delante de ella recargada con sus codos sobre el piano sin perder la sonrisa viendo su cara pálida por un nuevo susto. Siguiendo con la vista, la presidenta llega hasta ella si se sienta a un lado. –¿Acaso eres omnipresente o que? –

–No, ya te dije que soy la Presidenta y pue—

–Puedes estar en cualquier lugar ya me lo habías dicho pero no tienes que asustarme siempre–

–¿A no? Es divertido aunque, este si es un lugar prohibido–

Ella comienza a tocar también las teclas del piano conforme entablaba conversación con Yamamoto.

–¿En verdad? –

–Sí, pero puedo hacer una excepción por esta vez parece que huías de tus admiradoras–

–Eres muy extraña Presidenta– Miyuki sonríe divertida dejando de tocar las notas.

–Pues tú no has cambiado mucho, Yamamoto–

–¿Eh? –

–Aaaaah, tu club te espera– Miyuki se levanta confirmando que esta despistada chica asustadiza en verdad no la recuerda –No olvides cerrar– y así como llega se va.

Dejándola ahí, sentada tratando de descifrar que es lo que está sucediendo y de cómo es que aparece de la nada. De alguna forma algo en su interior presiente que este año tampoco será tranquilo y pacifico como lo planea.

***Una semana después***

Apenas había pasado una semana y la tensión crecía cada vez más sentada una a lado de la otra, no se hablaban, pero tampoco se habían declarado la guerra, simplemente había un ambiente extraño entre las dos. Sayaka sentía que Miyuki la asechaba cuando nadie estaba cerca, comenzaba a creerse los rumores de la personalidad competitiva que corrían por los pasillos y sentía miedo por su integridad.

Al término de las clases yendo hacia el frete, recibe los cuadernos de trabajos de sus compañeras, siendo lunes debían revisar los labores de fin de semana. Una a una salía, y sus compañeras suspiraban al pasar y dejar sus preciados cuadernillos. Al final, como si lo hubiera hecho a propósito, se acercó Miyuki y le entrego su cuaderno. Ya no había nadie más en aquel salón solo ellas dos una frente a la otra y una tarde inminente se asomaba.

Sayaka hacia un gesto muy gracioso con su boca como si hiciera un puchero interrogante y miraba con pequeños movimientos hacia los lados, pero la chica solo estaba ahí, frente a ella con una bella sonrisa traviesa.

–Mh, ¿Qué pasa? –

–Te mostrare donde está la sala de profesores de nuestro grado, sígueme– Amablemente y sin aires de nada la invito a seguirla, como buena presidenta, se encarga de guiar a las despistadas como Sayaka.

Sayaka caminaba aun lado de ella cargando los 25 cuadernos de sus compañeras, no sabía porque la obedecía, usualmente se las arregla para hacer las cosas por si sola pero la seguía en silencio. Le intriga, no hay otra palabra para definirla después de todo, en estos últimos días algo dentro de ella le invita a descubrir por qué le genera ese sentimiento.

–¿Por qué no has vuelto al invernadero? – Dijo de repente Miyuki.

–¡Eh! – Sayaka se sorprende –¿D-de qué hablas? –

–¿Creíste que no me había dado cuenta? –

–¿E…eh? – De pronto volvió a sentir escalofríos.

–Yo siempre supe quién eres–

–Bueno, eso es normal, eres la presidenta… ¿No?– Dijo tartamudeando un poco

–Como tal, lo soy pero… parece me has olvidado…–

–¿Eh? ¿Te conozco? – La reacción en Sayaka fue muy genuina, y no le quedó más que reír irónicamente a Miyuki.

–Cuando tenías cinco años te mudaste a Tokio, Sayanee…–

Sayaka realmente sorprendida, se para de golpe al escuchar ese apodo que de pronto no reconoce viendo como seguía caminando solo algunos pasos su compañera, que al notar que ya no la seguía se dio media vuelta con sus manos detrás de ella como si hubiera hecho una linda travesura. De igual forma sonreía y recuperaba esos pasos que dio de más hacia Sayaka que ahora la miraba con desconcierto total.

–¿Olvidaste la promesa? –

– _¿Promesa?_ – Se formaba una y otra vez esa palabra en su mente. _–¿Qué promesa?¿Quién eres? ¿Qué que hablas? –_ Se cuestionaba en silencio mientras solo la miraba.

–Mh–

La chica estaba totalmente frente a ella, solo aquellos cuadernos marcaban la distancia. Entre la mirada dudosa de Sayaka y la insistencia sonriente delante de ella.

–Prometiste que nos volveríamos a encontrar y que jamás me abandonarías– Revelo Miyuki ante ella algo que parece causar un flashback instantáneo y rápido cuando sus ojos miraron hacia un punto a su izquierda y volver con sorpresa a los ojos que tenía enfrente –Yo te espere, ahora cumple tu promesa…–

–Milky…– Murmuro –¿M-Mi-yuki…? – El rostro de Sayaka por fin reaccionaba ante la chica que tenía enfrente –Mil-ky…–

–La misma– Le dijo en medio de su típica sonrisa, mostrando casi todos sus dientes y entre cerrando sus ojos, característica de ella que la hace ver hermosa.

–Eres…completamente diferente…–

–¿Y qué esperabas, que siguiera siendo la misma niña redonda y llorona? –

–Menos mal que reconoces que eras re-llorona llorabas mucho–

–Y llore más cuando te fuiste– Sayaka solo guarda silencio ante su comentario, viendo eso Miyuki, solo gira su cuerpo y sigue caminando –Anda, debes entregar eso antes de que el tutor se valla–

Caminaron en silencio hasta la sala de profesores de su grado. Entraron a otra elegante habitación donde cada maestro tenía su propio cubículo.

–Yamamoto–

–Maestra–

–Déjelos aquí– Le indico donde poner los cuadernillos de evaluación –Gracias por traerlos–

–No tiene nada que agradecer, es mi trabajo–

–Tan responsable como siempre. Ya que la veo junto a la señorita Watanabe, ha considerado la idea de pertenecer al consejo estudiantil. Sus notas son excelentes y las alumnas parecen respetarla y admirarla. A demás de la mano con Watanabe harían un excelente trabajo–

–Agradezco mucho sus palabras, pero el club de música es suficiente para mí–

–No le estoy diciendo que debe dejarlo, puede seguir en él y también puede ser de mucha ayuda para el consejo ¿No lo cree así Presidenta? –

–Tal vez, pero parece que a esta alumna no le interesan los problemas de esta escuela– Interrumpe deliberadamente en la conversación Miyuki.

–¿Qué? un momento, si me interesan–

–Siendo así no veo ninguna excusa para no aceptar– Intervino la maestra.

–Se puede ayudar de muchas maneras– Replico Sayaka

–Eso es correcto, pero la mejor de todas es desde el consejo– Dijo como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo ella y la presidenta para persuadirla – Las elecciones para renovar el equipo y en su defecto cambiar al presidente serán el mes que entra. Piénselo–

–Está bien–

Después de despiédrese educadamente ambas chicas salen de esa sala de maestro para tutores de segundo año y caminan por el largo y brillante pasillo que iluminaba el son de la tarde.

–¿Por qué no quieres ser parte del consejo? Me rechazaste el año pasado–

–No es lo mío– Respondió con honestidad – Y no sabía que eras tú, ni siquiera sabía tu nombre además, a ti se te da mejor–

–¿Tú crees? –

–Si–

De un momento a otro, la tensión desapareció, como si la amistad que tuvieron de pequeñas jamás se hubiera fracturado por la distancia y la incomunicación.

–No estaremos aquí para siempre ¿y no me gusta realmente?–

–¿Eh? ¿De verdad no te importa? –

–Si estoy ahí es por mi madre–

–¿Tu madre es…? –

–La directora lo olvidas–

–Oh es verdad…– Dijo frotando un poco su nuca avergonzada.

–¿Cómo le haces para ignorar todo?–

–No lo ignoro, no lo recordaba ¿Entonces no te ganaste el puesto? –

–Por supuesto que sí el alumnado vota, pero al abandonar la antigua presidenta su cargo y siendo yo la sucesora me he quedado con el puesto pero en esta ocasión habiendo tanta inquietud en el alumnado, creo que debe ponerse en debate ya que está en el reglamento y las alumnas comenzaran a exigirlo–

–¿Y enserio no te molesta que me postulara? –

–¿Tu qué crees? – Pregunta evadiendo repuestas y jugando con la mente de Sayaka.

Ella solo mira a Miyuki de una forma peculiar con sus manos detrás sosteniendo su maletín y ella tomando los tirantes del suyo sobre su hombro con una mano y la otra oculta en la bolsa de su saco.

Ellas bajaban por las escaleras piso tras piso, escalón tras escalón, conversando tranquilamente, ambas chicas se dirigían a sus labores.

–Si fueras un chico te diría que es eres "guapo" Aunque no has cambiado mucho, tu apariencia es muy galante– le dijo sin pena e inesperadamente. El sonrojo inusual no tardó en llegar por el cumplido de la atrevida chica que no se guarda sus comentarios. –¿Qué opinas de mí?– Miyuki al ver a su torpe amiga en dificultades divertidas, le hace otra pregunta en una conversación extraña.

–¿Eh? ¿De ti? Pue…para empezar… Adelgazaste… y te creías la reina de la cuadra ¿Ya no lo haces cierto?–

–¿Qué? – Miyuki se para en seco al oír eso justo en el último escalón viendo como Sayaka baja completamente quedando casi una frente a la otra ya que la otra chica no siguió caminando al ver que Miyuki se detuvo.

–No, quiero decir…que eras mimada… muy posesiva de pequeña… ¡Tú me preguntaste!– Exclamo viendo el rostro de descontento de su amiga.

–¡Hum! ¿Lo dices por que no te prestaba mis juguetes? –

–No, porque no dejabas que otras niñas se acercaran a jugar conmigo…–

–Eso no es verdad–

–Claro que sí, las asustaba tu carácter controlador "Sayaka es mía" decías a todos– Decía arremedándola con voy de niña pequeña.

–Hum – De nuevo esa expresión se hacía presente y Miyuki acompañada de una misteriosa mirada. Baja el último escalón para quedar a la par de la otra chica. –Sayaka es mía de todas formas– Dijo sonriente, muy sonriente.

–E…Eso no- eso no es verdad–

–¿A no? – Dio pasos al frente conforme preguntaba sugestivamente haciéndola retroceder hasta topar con las ventanas.

–N-no–

–¿Entonces por qué me espiabas desde los arbustos cerca del invernadero? – Le pregunto mientras sus manos supuestamente acomodaban la desaliñada corbata de su "amiga".

–¿E-eh? – Ligeramente afectada por la forma en que se lo dice y lo que hace, se siente vulnerable. No está acostumbrada a ningún tipo de afecto o atención, y desde que fallecieron sus padres se volvió fría e indiferente encontrando refugio en la música. –No te espiaba, es solo que las alumnas de este lugar son raras…extrañas y no entienden el concepto de espacio personal –

–Vaya, Sigues siendo tímida, las personas te asustan–

–Yo no soy tímida–

–¿quieres ver que si? – La acorrala completamente contra las ventanas del pasillo mientras sus manos, de estar en la corbata pasaron los hombros, disfrutando del cuerpo nervioso y tenso.

Sayaka traga saliva, apenas si la acaba de reconocer hace menos de una hora y ella se toma la confianza como si nunca hubiera pasado el tiempo. Cuando eran pequeñas Miyuki solía ser muy empalagosa y al parecer no ha perdido esa costumbre. Aunque a decir verdad si la observaba sin saber que era su vieja amiga.

La distancia era muy poca y el nerviosismo de Sayaka era evidente, el cual Miyuki disfrutaba por alguna razón.

–¡Sayaka! – Una voz extraña sobresalta a ambas chicas y las hace voltear para el mismo lado al mismo tiempo al mismo tiempo que Miyuki retrocede elegantemente solo un poco –Con que aquí estabas– La recién llegada subió las escaleras en búsqueda de su compañera y al girar encontró esa peculiar escena.

–¡Momoka! ¿Qué ocurre? –

–Perdón ¿interrumpí algo? –

–No/Si, – Respondieron al mismo tiempo, pero tomado la palabra Miyuki –pero ya no importa, te veo mañana SA-YA-NEE– Miyuki se retira con una linda y frívola sonrisa, no sin antes ver a Momoka una de sus ovejas descarriadas, que al mismo tiempo veía como bajaba por las escaleras devolviendo la vista a su amiga que aún estaba recargada en las ventanas.

–¿Sayanee?…–

–No preguntes–

–Per…–

–¡No! –

–Está bien, las chicas de la banda preguntan por ti–

–Ah Lo siento, fui a llevar los cuadernillos de evaluación de mi grupo– Dijo acercándose a ella para disponerse a bajar también las escaleras.

–Y estabas muy ocupada también~~ ¡Ay!– Sayaka le da un golpe en el brazo para que guarde silencio.

–Dije que no digieras nada–

–Vamos Yamamoto, ¿Cómo me pides eso?, viendo cómo te tenia arrinconada la Presidenta–

–No me tenía arrinconada–

–¿No? –

–NO–

–Está bien, pero si ese fenómeno intenta disuadir nuestra banda…–

–¿Fenómeno? – Interrumpe Sayaka.

–Lo siento pero nadie concibe tanta perfección en un solo cuerpo, es buena en los deportes, en las artes, en clases y por si fuera poco, la admiran como si fuera una Diosa porque también en bonita. Ni nosotros que somos becadas podemos alcanzar el diez limpio, bueno ella y tú –

–¿Me estás diciendo fenómeno a mí también? –

–No, bueno un poco pero, pero uno que canta y no nos subestima ni excluye–

–¿Tan mala es? el tiempo que llevo aquí no me lo parece–

–En su actitud lo es, no habla con nadie o mejor dicho no tiene amigas ni se le ve con nadie pero ayuda a todo mundo en cuestiones académicas, solo que la mayor parte del tiempo nadie la conoce en sí. Solo pasa su tiempo libre en el invernadero y eso es todo lo que se sabe–

–Ohh ¿No hay club? –

–No, creo que a nadie le gusta la jardinería y solo se le ve a ella–

–Donde han estado– Un miembro de la banda se asoma por la puerta impaciente por la llegada de la baterista y su guitarrista/vocal justo cuando ellas iban llegando a su salón de ensayos.

–Ya vamos Anna~– Respondió Momoka adelantándose mientras arrastrando sus pies.

Ambas entran a su aula destinada al club, pronto se ponen en práctica de sus canciones favoritas, covers mayoritariamente, y solo una que ha compuesto la vocalista y estaba en proceso de realización. No lo hacen con algún fin específico solo por hacer lo que les gusta.


	6. Inexplicable

DANGER

Capítulo 6

-Inexplicable-

Terminando de ensayar, las chicas dejan sus instrumentos en sus respectivos lugares y descansan un poco bebiendo agua o comiendo comida empaquetada que solía ser parte del club, todas excepto Sayaka quien toma su maletín de inmediato.

–¿Iras a algún lado Yamamoto? –

–Ah, sí, debo ir a la biblioteca antes por un libro para un ensayo que nos encargaron–

–Ahhh, tan responsable como era de esperarse, bueno pequeñas, les tengo un par de avisos antes de que se me vayan tomen asiento por favor–

Sayaka hace una mueca de resignación y todas las chicas se sientan en su pequeña pero cómoda sala conforme Momoka se paraba frente a ellas con su expresión típica de algo que no les va a gustar. Momoka tiene ideas muy extrañas últimamente y se le ve con muchos más ánimos.

–Bien, el primer aviso es queee… ¿ustedes que creen? –

Las chicas se miran entre ellas, es impredecible y pudiera cualquier cosa y a la vez nada.

–Si lo supiéramos, ya estriamos en nuestras casas– Dice Anna.

–Oh, en la biblioteca– Yamamoto dice después.

–Gosh ustedes siempre de aguafiestas–

–¿Digo no? – Refuta Sayaka.

–Ash ya… pues tengo en mis manos la papeleta de aceptación de inscripción para el concurso de clubs–

–Ooh–

–Y la segunda y más importante. El actual consejo nos hace el reconocimiento oficial como un club–

–¿No éramos un club? – Pregunta Sayaka con estrañeza.

–No, al dejarlo todos los miembros me dieron un plazo de un año para obtener al menos 5 miembros–

–AAH ¿Es por eso que te buscaba alguien el consejo la otra vez? –

–Así es, la buenisheem mismísima Joinishi kei me trajo el oficio–

–Eso es bueno ¿no? –

–No hables con la boca llena–

Yuuki no paraba de comer y pregunta.

–¿Por qué no me habías dicho antes la crisis del club Momoka? –

–¿Y que se me preocuparan por eso? No, como presidenta del club mi deber era sacarlo a delante y eso trate pero, ahora sabemos que tú principalmente Yamamoto haz ayudado mucho–

–Ah ahora veo ¿Por eso tu acoso cuando llegue? –

–Sip, oye, ten cuidado porque parece que la presidenta ya se dio cuenta de lo que puede lograr si te acosan Sayane–

–Q-Shhhhhhhhhh–

–¿Sayanee? – Como era de esperase las demás chicas se sentían intrigadas por lo antes dicho por Momoka.

–¡De que hablas! –

–No te hagas, es un método muy efectivo Saya- –

–ES.. Todo por hoy verdad así que yo me re-ti-ro–

–jajajaja, es una broma Yamamoto hey…–

Yamamoto sale de la habitación prácticamente azotando la puerta.

–¿Se molestó? –

–Naaah, acostúmbrense, esa es su faceta avergonzada– Momoka toma el lugar en el que estaba antes Sayaka sentándose plácidamente mientras cruzaba sus pues sobre su mesita de centro.

–¿Por qué lo dices Momoka? – Pregunta Yuuki

–Por nada, solo me da esa impresión– Responde ella.

Responde ella, no le incumbe pero aquella escena que encontró en el pasillo justo al dar la vuelta le dice mucho, la presidenta está detrás de sus huesitos de eso, no le queda la menor duda. Definitivamente algo pasa entre esas dos y parece ser que Yamamoto es bastante despistada porque muchas están igual.

Por otro lado el consejo estudiantil se encontraba en una reunión importante junto y todo sus miembros voluntarios. Aun así no lograban un número significativo, ellas preparaban las próximas elecciones como prioridad para la renovación del consejo estudiantil y programaban los próximos eventos. Por el momento solo se encontraba la Presidenta, la coordinadora de eventos Yagura Fuko, la encargada de todos los papeleos y solicitudes, Jonishi kei quien también trabajaba por ahora la convocatoria para el festival deportivo y un par de voluntarios más.

A escasos minutos de salir, Kei alza su voz como si recordara algo.

–Oh, Fuko–

–¿Si? –

–Tengo una solicitud del club de música que me gustaría que vieras–

Fuko frunce le seño en extrañeza y Miyuki mira con su vista hacia Kei, pero finge no darle importancia y seguía leyendo y escribiendo en sus papeles.

–¿Una solicitud? –

–Sí, es bastante interesante–

Fuuko se acerca a Kei y le quita la hoja de solicitud, soltando una risa divertida.

–¿verdad que es interesante? –

–Lo es, no se podría esperar menos de esa alumna Kinoshita–

Miyuki se interesa más en la plática pero era más su orgullo para no declinar ante la mención del club.

–¿Lo consideraras? –

–Definitivamente si–

Después de ese curioso momento, las cosas pintaban para algo muy interesante los próximos días. Alguien llama a la puerta y es nada más y nada menos que la Directora del plantel.

–Directora– las chicas se pusieron de pie en cuanto su superior puso un pie dentro.

–Hola chicas, tengo un anuncio que hacerles–

–¿De qué se trata? – Miyuki tomando la palabra y tomando asiento junto a las demás, comienza con una imprevista reunión.

–Ire directo al grano, me temo que las elecciones para el cambio del comité serán atrasadas–

–¡QUE! –

Obviamente las chicas se sorprenden por el anuncio dado por la directora, el consejo estudiantil implica mucho trabajo y el evento más reciente es el concurso de clubes casi tenían lista la organización para darle prioridad.

–¿Pero como dice? –

–Lo que han oído, he tomado esa decisión ya que el alumnado debe conocerse mejor y una de las formas más eficientes es con un evento antes–

–¿Estás hablando en específico de cierta chica de cierto club de música? –

–No, en una junta de maestros previa coincidimos en que, dada la poca participación del alumnado creemos que están divididas y es muy marcada esa línea, si el concurso de clubs con alguna variante este año pudiera solucionarlo sería lo mejor y lo más justo para quien quisiera integrarse al consejo–

–Ah, de hecho, hay una petición por parte de una alumna de apellido Kinoshita–

–¿Y de que se trata? – Fuuko le muestra la papeleta con la petición y al leer el encabezado, hace un gesto de extrañeza también pero por primera vez ven sonreír a su directora –Creo que es una buena idea–

Miyuki no comprende y camina hasta su madre para ver al fin lo que hay en la papeleta, tampoco puede evitar sorprenderse sin embargo ella no está muy de acuerdo, rompe completamente las tradiciones de la escuela.

–Bien chicas, entonces espero que trabajen en ello a partir de mañana–

–Pero- –

–Te veo en mi oficina Miyuki, ahora–

–Si–

Las chicas abandonan la sala de juntas quedando Miyuki hasta el final pensando en que su madre en verdad es diferente y es mucha coincidencia que esto suceda cuando Yamamoto Sayaka está presente. Viéndose sola, dibuja una sonrisa levantándose de su asiento y se dirige con su madre. Ella toca la puerta y desde adentro la directora de la el pase.

–¿Y ahora, a que debo este llamado? –

–Sera rápido–

–¿Qué ocurre? –

–Es sobre Yamamoto–

–¿Yamamoto?¿Que hay con Yamamoto? –

–¿Has hablado con ella? –

–Algo–

¿Sabes quién es, cierto? Ella es una alumna bastante peculiar–

–Sí, lo descubrí recientemente–

–Pues, el año pasado fue muy difícil para ella, y podría necesitar más de ti de lo que crees–

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –

–No soy la indicada para decírtelo, eso sería pertinente que lo descubras tú, pero solo diré que sin duda necesita de tu amistad. –

–No comprendo madre, ¿Me estas pidiendo que me haga amiga de mi antigua amiga? –

–Más bien, que le ayudes. – Miyuki se sobresalta un poco ante lo dicho –Ella aparenta estar tranquila y ser segura de sí misma pero si la observas bien, oculta muchas cosas–

–Pero Madre–

–Llegare tarde hoy, ve a casa–

–Per- –

–Ve a casa–

Miyuki sale de la oficina de su madre, pero se detiene al cerrarla recargándose en ella, quizá después de todo estar cerca de ella no le sea tan imposible como lo creyó pero al mismo tiempo preferiría mantenerse alejada. Es muy extraña la afinidad que su madre tiene hacia ella pero no le molesta. Suspira y toma un atajo hacia los patios que llevan a la salida.

**Minutos más tarde***

Yamamoto Sayaka salía de la biblioteca atravesando el patio que conducía a la reja principal de la calle, de pronto una ventisca le lleva hasta a ella las notas apenas perceptibles de un piano que la hacen detenerse. Mirando hacia varias direcciones pero solo persiguiendo las ondas de sonido acomodando su oído para percibirlas mejor como un gatito olfateando algo. Dirige su mirada hacia una bodega en la que ya había estado antes, es aquella en la que la Presidenta le había dado uno de los muchos sustos.

Camina en automático y sus pies prácticamente se mueven solos aumentando cada vez más el sonido. Se cuela en el pasillo que lleva a la entrada de la bodega avistándola de inmediato, se detiene en la puerta corrediza entre abierta y ve como la presidenta tocaba de forma elegante y mucha coordinación una melodía que no reconoce, es grácil, sutil, sublime. No tiene palabras para describir las emociones que entran por sus ojos emanando un calor que progresivamente llena su pecho. Tan cálido que simplemente se queda ahí observando como Miyuki disfrutaba de robarle notas a ese viejo piano. Un rayo de luz colándose por las altas ventiluz entre abiertas de la bodega la ilumina, hasta la más mínima pelusa era perceptible por el cegante brillo de la tarde, pero más cegante era para su corazón que incluso puede sentir sus latidos.

La melodía la lleva a un lugar donde no hay nadie más ¿Quién es esta chica en la que apenas si reconoce en ella a su amiga de la infancia? Ya lo había notado antes, no es para nada la misma niña que antes conoció. Dicen que por medio de una melodía se puede descubrir el corazón de una persona y ahora, escuchando notas que salen del tocar de sus dedos, sabe que ella tiene unos sentimientos hermosos contrario a todo lo negativo que se dice de ella por toda la preparatoria. Momoka no exageraba al decirle que la tenía acorralada contra las ventanas y aunque logro evadir el tema hay una sensación hormigueante junto a ese pequeño recuerdo.

Se sorprende a sí misma con un sentimiento que no sabe de dónde provino, sacude su cabeza y da algunos pasos hacia atrás. Se regresa por donde llego caminando, tratando de no verse apresurada y sale de la escuela evitando un bombardeo de pensamientos repentinos que nunca antes habían estado ahí con forme el sonido se desvanecía de la misma forma en el que llego.

En la parada del autobús, no podía pensar en nada más que en aquello que no puede asimilar, ¿Qué significa? Seguramente es la impresión de escucharla tocar tan extraordinariamente, sí, eso debe ser. Pensando en su cabeza se decía para ella misma y asentaba sin darse cuenta.

–¿Aun por aquí Yamamoto? –

–Eh– Una voz desconocida la saca de sus pensamientos conflictivos girando su cabeza hacia a un lado encontrándose con alguien que no conoce o al menos no había visto antes. –Ahh…– no sabía que decir y la chica la veía como si no pudiera creer que no la conociera.

–Ahora sé lo que sienten las alumnas que son poco conocidas, debo decir ¿Auch? –

–¿Eh? ¡Oh! Lo siento, es mi culpa no soy muy–

–Descuida, eres en verdad extraña, Yagura Fuuko, miembro del consejo estudiantil–

–Ahhh, mucho gusto–

–La famosa Yamamoto Sayaka en persona, ¿Qué bus esperas? –

–Mh, el de la terminal de Ashiya, casi llegando a Kobe–

–Ooh, es curioso, yo voy a Kobe todos los días, pero regularmente tomo el tren–

–Debe ser por eso que no te he visto antes, disculpa–

–No te disculpes, si, debe ser por eso. ¿Por qué en Bus?

–Bueno, es algo difícil de decir pero las ultima veces termine en Kobe por distraída, el señor del Bus me avisa cuando hay que bajar–

–jajajaja, quien lo diría–

–Bueno no me enorgullece decirlo–

–Descuida, no se lo diré a nadie–

Sayaka mueve su cabeza asentando y viendo a la miembro del consejo sonreírle, se siente un poco intimidada debido a que no es común entablar una conversación con otras personas que no sean de su banda pero algo ha descubierto, no se acerca nada a la sensación que le provoca estar cerca de la presidenta.

–Ahí viene–

–Oh, es verdad–

El bus se para frente a ellas, y suben las escaleras tomando un asiento de inmediato y Fuuko a pesar de todo permaneció en silencio y mantenía una sonrisa cosa que agradeció Sayaka internamente. Legando a su destino Sayaka baja del autobús siendo despedida por una amigable sonrisa y un movimiento de mano por la ventana del Bus.

Ella hace lo mismo y se convence cada vez más que esa escuela es realmente peculiar, no dejan de aparecer personalidades genuinas empezando por su ahora ya amiga Kinoshita. Camina un poco hasta llegar a su casa, de aspecto antiguo, con muchas plantas, un pequeño lago, un gran jardín e incluso un Dojo familiar en el cual piensa retomar algunas actividades de defensa personal. Su casa es completamente de madera muy bien acondicionada para los malos tiempos pero aun así, ya es bastante antigua aunque, acepta que se sienta vacía.

+++++++++++++Barcelona España Presente++++++++

–La cena estaba deliciosa, Gracias Momoka–

–Lo sé, es uno de muis lugares favoritos–

–¿Ya habías estado antes aquí? – Pregunta Rena

–Sí, yo he estado en muchas partes, cuando quieras puedo darte un tour por tooodo el mundo Matsui–

–¡Hey! Estoy pintada o qué? –

–No no no perdón JuriRubia, solo soy Cortez–

–Pue- –

–Está bien Jurina, de todas formas no iré a ninguna parte si no es contigo– Rena respirando un típico aire de discusión por parte de esas dos galantes mujeres, una más sin vergüenza que otra interviene y apacigua el ansioso corazón de Jurina con una simples palabras. Sin embargo pese a eso, Jurina se había dado cuenta de un silencio sepulcral entre Sayaka y Miyuki, pero no era bastante notorio ya que Momoka no paraba de hablar y molestar.

–¿Entonces, cuando volverán Japón? – Pregunta Momoka

–Por nuestra parte, – responden las Matsuis– Me temo que no pronto–

–Ahhh, es una verdadera lástima, yo debo volver ustedes saben hay que cuidar el changarro–

–Mamá, ¿me llevan al parque? –

–Sí, ¿Jurina?–

–Claro, aún es temprano ¿Vienen?–

–No, prefiero ir a la habitación, ¿Miyuki? –

–Yo también, hay cosas pendientes– Dice ella con su sonrisa peculiar pero con un toque de malicia

–Y sí que las hay –

–KINOSHITA– Sayaka se exalta con un ligero sonrojo, cosa que le parece peculiar a Jurina.

–Aaa ya ya, pues cual pena, estamos en confianza–

–Ah, bueno entonces nos adelantamos– Rena toma a Miku de la mano para salir del restaurante. Jurina se queda un poco más y pregunta.

–¿Qué sucede con ustedes dos? Han estado muy serias–

–Nada– Responde ambas.

–Ansiosas diría yo– Momoka vuelve a ser impertinente y Miyuki escupe el agua de su copa hacia Yamamoto sin querer.

–¡Kinoshita! – Ella vuelve a reprenderla con la voz pero ofreciéndole de inmediato una servilleta a Miyuki.

–Gracias– mientras seguía tosiendo –Lo siento deja te ayudo a limpiarte también– Decía Miyuki bajo la mirada interrogante de Jurina que no entendía que sucedía

–No no – Sayaka se sobre salta al sentir la mano de Miyuki que limpiaba cerca de su ingle –Esto no ayuda Miyuki– Diciéndolo entre dientes.

Viendo ese espectáculo de nervios, Jurina se inclina un poca hacia su costado y jala a Momoka para que lo haga también pero ella se veía bastante divertida.

–¿Qué esta sucediendo? –

–Je ¿eh? –

–¿Que, qué está sucediendo? –

–Haa, es que yo hace unos momento entre al departamento y las encontré tu sabes, así comprometedoramente–

–¡Que! Y no te da pena decirlo–

–No ¿Por qué? –

–Si serás una sin vergüenza–

–Aaay no es para tanto, pero parece que el libido no se les ha ido–

–Aaah, asegurare con llave mi puerta esta noche–

–AAH, fíjate que la indecente eres tú ahora m hay una niña en tu departamento–

–Pero está en una habitación aparte, lejos de la mía–

–Bueno ni hablar pues–

–¿Que? – Momoka se mofa pues es muy fácil bromear con ellas. –Yo me voy, nos vemos mañana–

–Sí, está bien– responden las chicas aun sacudiéndose. Jurina se levanta de su silla y se retira resumiéndose de inmediato con sus dos amores fuera sin embargo, aún no del todo convencida vio en Yamamoto una expresión que no había visto desde hace mucho tiempo. Ya habrá tiempo de investigar más al respecto cuando no esté su amiga la bromista no cerca.

–Bueno, creo que nosotras también no vamos–

–Sí, yo también–

–¿No tienes nada más que hacer? –

–No, yo sola y mi soledad, iré a dormir, mañana salgo por la tarde a Tokyo–

–Creo que nosotros también deberíamos volver ¿No Miyuki? –

–Sí creo que debemos–

–Bueno si me lo permiten, buscare algunos boletos libres para mañana–

–Sí, creemos que es bueno darles algo de privacidad aquellas dos–

–Bueno, vámonos. –

***Hotel***

–Hasta mañana Momoka– Ambas se depiden.

–Hasta mañana chicas, cierren bien la puer- –

–MOMOKA–

–Jajajaja, que divertido es molestarte–

–Yo, entrare primero– Miyuki se abre paso y abrumada por los comentarios trata de concentrarse en lo que debía de enviar antes de su escena tres x con Sayaka.

–¿Tu en verdad no conoces la Prudencia? –

–No, bueno, un poco–

–Pues no lo parece, te diviertes con ello–

–Pues no seas tan descarada amiga–

–Y tu tan imprudente–

–Ya ya, me voy, pero asegura tu pue- –

–¡YA! vete–

–Sí, si... oye había olvidado decirte pero, con todo esto de lo que paso pues no sé si tenga caso–

–¿Qué cosa? –

–No sé si sea bueno decirlo pero hay alguien que encontré no hace mucho y ha preguntado por ti–

–¿Por mí? –

–Sí y…–

–¿Quién? –

–mmmmh–

–Momoka–

–Una chica estuvo con nosotros en la preparatoria con la cual no me lleve muy bien por cierto–

–Yui-…–

–Ahhh, ya salió ¿La recuerdas? Claro como no hacerlo–

–No pongas palabras en mi boca, pero si, justo Miyuki también hoy lo hizo–

–Sayaka, con todo lo que sucedió… ustedes dos fueron, ya sabes–

–No, no sé…–

–Esa chica se conformaba con estar a un lado de ti, la encontré en el Aeropuerto de recién que llegue a Tokyo, olvide decírtelo por que estabas algo moribunda–

–¿Cuando me encontraste en el bar? –

–Si–

–¿Y qué te dijo? –

–¿Qué si sabía algo de ti? Obviamente en ese momento no, pero ya ves cómo es la vida, míranos hoy aquí–

–¿Crees que deba buscarla? –

–Eso no lo sé amiga, pero si decides hacerlo solo dímelo y te levare ella–

–En verdad eres increíble–

–Bueno, tener contactos por todas partes tiene sus ventajas–

–Gracias, lo pensare–

–Como digas, ya entra antes de que salgan por ti–

–Cállate–

–No te hagas si bien que gusta que te someta–

–Ya, vete–

–Sip–

Sayaka cierra la puerta y le pone seguro, antes de dar unos pasos más hacia adentro vienen a su mente un sinnúmero de recuerdos, entre ellos su tercer grado escolar.

++++++++Preparatoria de vuelta al pasado++++++++

Sayaka se encontraba en su cama escuchando solo el sonido de las aves que estaban a punto de ir a dormir junto el atardecer. Hoy se llevó dos grandes sorpresas, se encontró con una diferente Miyuki y no sabe porque se ha generado en ella una sensación diferente a todo lo que conocía. Al reconocerla viajo al pasado y despertó sentimientos de aquellos días cuando aún vivían sus padres, de cierta forma le incomoda, y por ahora con tantas cosas juntas prefiere huir de ello.

Se dispone a tomar un baño, así que no lo espera más y comienza su rutina típica de la noche. Refrescada, se sienta en su escritorio para hacer el ensayo que les habían encargado, casi lo olvida pero siendo ella la representante de grupo no puede fallar.

Nota que no puede concentrarse, y con mucha dificultad termina su tarea, llevando sus manos a la cabeza sacudiendo su cabello para comprobar que tan mojado está aún. Se estira y su mirada cae en su guitarra acústica, están atractiva para sus ojos que no lo piensa dos veces, se levanta y va hacia ella.

Comienza a tocar una melodía que no piensa, solo toca. Ella no es alguien que planea las cosas solo se deja llevar y acepta lo que no puede controlar. Mientras sus dedos mandan por ella, su corazón se conecta con esa pieza de madera, con el rosar de las finas cuerdas en sus dedos. Mientras toca, recuerda ese sentimiento que no conoce o que al menos nada parecido existía hasta ahora. Su corazón vuelve a caer en un calor extraño recordando la imagen de Miyuki, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil tocar maravillosamente el piano.

El peligro del paso del tiempo provoca la ignorancia de lo que una vez conocimos, cuando se trata de una persona es encontrarnos con alguien diferente. Si nos alejamos por voluntad o por no haber otra opción como es su caso, está destinado encontrarse una nueva persona con la cual el único recuerdo que existe solo será nombre.

¿Cómo pudo olvidarse de ella tanto tiempo? En su lugar, aunque estuvo solitaria hubo alguien más, Yokoyama Yui. Quizá por eso no se sintió sola pero aun así, ¿por qué no recordó a Miyuki? Quizá era muy niña, o quizá simplemente no le importaba cualquiera que fuera el caso, hoy sabe que Miyuki genera en ella algo que no puede definir. Después de todo parece no ser tan despistada, es mejor aparentarlo se evitan muchas cosas. Una situación similar vivió con Yui pero, tampoco están significativo como Miyuki

–¿Qué rayos está pasando conmigo? – Deteniendo las notas trata de exigirse una explicación, pero no la hay.

Siente un poco de hambre así que solo deja lo que hace y baja a su cocina para preparar una cena y cumplir con el final del día.

***Día siguiente***

Iniciando las clases Yamamoto ya se encontraba en su asiento, escribía algunas notas en un pequeño cuaderno. Parecían ser fragmentos de algo con notas musicales al azar.

–Buen día Sayanee–

Miyuki llegaba a su asiento, y saluda deliberadamente a su amiga poniendo en práctica lo antes hablado con su madre aunque, eso es secundario, ella ya tenía planes en mente. Escuchar como al presidenta llamaba a Sayaka, causo la curiosidad de sus compañeras de clase quienes no perdían detalle y murmuraban por lo bajo dicho nombre por Miyuki.

–Oh, presidenta–

–Mmmh, ¿Presidenta? Creí que ya éramos amigas– Olvidando acomodar su maletín lo deja sobre su mesa y parándose frente al pupitre de Sayaka apoyándose en sus manos inclinándose un poco al frente, está de más decir algo no muy común en la presidenta. Obviamente Sayaka se sobre salta y se asusta un poco haciéndose hacia atrás.

–Mmh, bueno sigues siendo mi superior y debo respetar eso–

–No es necesaria tanta formalidad ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa? –

–¿N-nerviosa? No, no, para nada–

Todas las chicas la veían y para muchas era el inicio perfecto de historias inexistentes en su cabeza, la comidilla perfecta para crearse una imagen de ambas chicas.

–Aah de pie– Sayaka se para de golpe viendo entrar oportunamente a la maestra asiendo que todos dirigieran su atención hacia el frente.

–Buenos días chicas–

Miyuki solo gira su cabeza y regresa su mirada hacia Sayaka mientras las demás saludan y dibuja una sonrisa victoriosa ante el rostro nervioso de la chica salvada por la maestra. Vuelve a su pupitre y espera la orden para sentarse. Sin dejar de ver a Sayaka le Indica con gestos divertidos que ha olvidado darla.

–Ah, sentadas–

Mientras las clases trascurrían Sayaka tomaba nota y ponía mucha atención o al menos intentaba hacerlo ¿Por qué de pronto es tan débil emocionalmente ante la presidenta?–

La campana finaliza la primera mitad de las clases, es hora ir a desayunar y todas las chicas guardan sus cosas y preparan sus obentos, otras desaparecen para ir a la cafetería o el comedor.

Miyuki no se movía de su lugar, Sayaka al sentir y ver de reojo que la miraba directamente siente como unos escalofríos le recorrían de pies a cabeza. Mirando dudosa hacia un lado encuentra un gesto pícaro sostenido por una mano sobre el pupitre.

–Mh ¿Qué pasa? –

–¿Iras a la cafetería? Siempre vas a la cafetería ¿No? –

–Pues, si aunque–

–¿Pensabas ir al invernadero? –

–Ah, no bueno, quizá–

–Mmh deberías ser más honesta contigo misma–

–¿Eh? –

–Aahh, ¿puedo acompañarte a la cafetería? –

–Pues, si, si claro. –

–Pues vamos, muero de hambre–

***Cafetería***

Después de obtener sus alimentos Sayaka buscaba un lugar para sentarse. En una de las mesas se encontraban tres chicas de la banda, Momoka se avistaba de espaldas y de frente a ella estaba Anna y Yuki. Quienes se atragantaron al ver de quien venía acompañada Sayaka, Momoka al notar eso voltea para darle la bienvenida a su amiga cayendo en la misma impresión.

–Hello woow–

–Hola chicas– Con pena evidente Sayaka las saluda.

–Adelante siéntense–

Momoka ofrece un lugar digno para ambas, las otras dos chicas seguían comiendo y permanecían en silencio, definitiva eso no era normal. Las chicas tomaron sus alimentos en silencio y extrañamente Watanabe no perdía su sonrisa y cuidaba de cada detalle de descuido en Sayaka; como era, la comida fuera de su plato, las gotas de agua de su vaso y limpiar de vez en cuando la mejilla de los restos de arroz, todo eso bajo una pícara sonrisa que ponía aún más nerviosa a Yamamoto quien reaccionaba de forma chistosa al no saber qué hacer. Para diversión de Momoka que no perdía detalle a ello, viendo que casi terminaban no puede contenerse más y abre la boca:

–Vaya a que debemos el honor de su presencia presidenta, no vaya a bajar de estatus por mezclarse con unas simples estudiantes–

–Momoka–

–Está bien Sayaka, es normal en ella–

Vaya que lo es, y por experiencia Miyuki tenía más tratando a Momoka, la oveja más descarriada de todas.

–Eh ¿pero cómo? , ya es Sayaka de nuevo–

–Se llama Sayaka, ¿No? –

–Pues sí, solo que ayer escuche que le decías Sayan- —

–Ah, eso. Pues-

–No tienes por qué explicarlo, – Sayaka interrumpe con su cara roja, poniéndose de pie, obviamente veía las intenciones de Momoka. –¿te parece si no vamos? A Momoka solo le gusta molestar–

–Aaaay, claro que no–

–Claro que sí, anda te acompaño al invernadero–

–No se vayan–

–Espera un poco Sayaka–

Casi regresándola a su anterior asiento, se respira un aire diplomático por parte de Miyuki y de juego para Momoka.

–Antes me gustaría consultar algo con tu encargada de club–

Momoka, sabiendo de que se trata no dejara que su plan se arruine, ya contaba con esto.

–Y, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle Presidenta? –

–¿Qué pretendes con tu propuesta? –

Al escuchar eso, las chicas que solo se habían convertido en espectadoras incluyendo a Sayaka se extrañan por lo antes mencionado.

–Nada–

–¿Nada? Te daré un adelanto, gracias a eso se han hecho cambios en el consejo y las elecciones generales se han aplazado –

–¿Que? –

–¿Eh? –

–Aah, que cosas, ¿No? Agradezco la asignación del mérito pero yo solo hice una propuesta–

–Propuesta muy interesante por cierto. –

–Aah, la has leído pero, ¿entonces cuál es el problema? Mis fuentes me han dicho que la Directora había tomado esa decisión–

–Que bien informada estas–

–Por supuesto, es la clave del éxito–

–Kinoshita Momoka, sea lo que sea que estés planeando, ten mucho cuidado. – Miyuki se levanta –Vamos Yamamoto– A lo que en confusión por lo que está sucediendo solo atina a levantarse, su lógica le dice en entre más pronto desaparezcan mejor.

–Ahora es Yamamoto, – Murmura –Presidenta, ¿acaso le teme a algo? –

–A nada–

–Sayaka, no olvides el ensayo. –

Miyuki camina un poco y Sayaka le sigue escuchando lo que le ha dicho Momoka para después emparejarse hombro con hombro con la presidenta. Las chicas aparente mente no saben que está sucediendo y en cuanto las otras chicas se van Momoka las pone la tanto.

A Miyuki realmente no le importa lo que ha sucedido pero debía comprobar por ella misma lo que ya sospechaba sin embargo, mientras pueda saber más de Sayaka mucho mejor y poco a poco parece que ella le permite estar cerca, aunque aún falta descubrir por qué esta tan nerviosa desde la mañana. Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar al invernadero.

**Invernadero**

–¿En qué te puedo ayudar? –

–Mmh, ¿puedes traer esas macetas vacías de allá? –

–Ah, sí, por supuesto–

Sayaka volvía con unas macetas negras de plástico y las llevo a donde se encontraba Miyuki cerca de muchas repisas donde tenía plantas en bolsas negras.

–Miyuki, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió hace un Momento con Momoka? –

–Nada–

–¿Nada? No te cae bien ¿cierto? –

–Me es irrelevante, siempre hace lo que quiere–

–Bueno es bastante excéntrica pero es buena chica–

–Lo sé–

–¿Eh? –

–¿Por qué te sorprende? Estoy al tanto de todas y de todo lo que pasa en ésta escuela–

–Ser presidenta debe ser bastante duro–

–Es divertido, cansado, pero divertido–

–mmh, ya veo– inconscientemente Sayaka se había relajado mientras ayudaba a Miyuki a pasar las plantas de la bolsa a las macetas.

–¿Eh? –

–¿Eh? –

Miyuki lo nota y quitándose los guantes llenos de tierra sorpresivamente la toma de los cachetes.

–Ya no estas nerviosa–

–¿Eh? ¿Qué haces?– sorprendida pegunta por aquellas manos sobre ella.

–¿Por qué estabas nerviosa? –

–No estaba nerviosa–

–Juraría que si–

–Pues No–

Sayaka zafa su cabeza, se mueve inquieta por tener tan cerca a su amiga que actúa muy sugestivamente.

–¿Te asusto? –

–N- no es eso es solo que, no sé cómo explicarlo. No te ofendas, pero yo no soy muy sociable y de pronto toda la escuela me conoce apareces tú y todo es diferente–

–¿Cómo diferente? –

–Pues, se escucha raro pero, me siento ansiosa por no poder adaptarme a todo rápido… a ti de nuevo–

–Ahh, ¿en verdad crees que he cambiado? –

–Mucho–

Miyuki no perdía la distancia, y tampoco la sonrisa contrario a ofenderse, pone sus manos en los hombros tensos de Sayaka.

–Entiendo, yo también tuve que hacerme a la idea al verte de nuevo que no serias la misma niña, pero a veces la mejor manera de realizar algo es comenzar de nuevo. –

–Me gusta estar contigo, pero al mismo tiempo me inquieta. Muchos hablan de ti de distintas formas y yo solo veo una–

–¿Eh? –

Por primera vez ante los ojos de Sayaka, Miyuki se ve sorprendida por lo que dijo y está de más decir, que le hizo sentir un golpecito de felicidad en su corazón.

–Solo dejemos que todo fluya, ¿sí? – Sayaka le propone.

–Estoy de acuerdo– Miyuki sonríe, tan cálidamente que tranquiliza la hostilidad de Yamamoto.

Ambas sonríen y continúan haciendo lo que hacían con las plantas. El timbre le indica que deben volver a la segunda mitad de clases.

***Final de clases***

–Hasta mañana Sayaka–

–Oh, hasta mañana Miyuki–

Miyuki se retira con una elegante sonrisa dejando de la misma forma y de manera inconsciente a Yamamoto. Esa platica la dejo más tranquila y ahora poco a poco se ira adaptando a su nueva vida.

***Club de Música***

De camino a su recóndito club, pasa de nuevo por aquella bodega, esta vez no hay sonido alguno. Sacude su cabeza para espantar esos pensamientos y sigue su camino. Al llegar a su club se da cuanta en seguida que algo falta.

–Hola chicas aamh ¿Y Momoka? –

–Dijo que se retardaría un poco hoy, que comenzáramos sin ella–

–Ookay–

Entra de lleno dejando su maletín en donde no estorbe y toma la guitarra que ella toca ahí, se pone sus audífonos conectándolos al amplificador y práctica las notas que antes vinieron a su cabeza y escribió en su cuaderno.

De pronto, la puerta corrediza parecía trabarse y cuando logra abrirse una bolsa gigantesca de tela entra en primera fila siendo cargada con dificultad por la pequeña Momoka. Todas se distraen y van en su ayuda por ello excepto Sayaka quien se queda en su lugar mientras se quita sus audífonos.

–Uff, gracias chicas, fu–

–¿Qué es esto Momoka? – Pregunta Anna.

–Pues, es lo que usaremos para el concurso de clubs–

–¿Uniformes? –La chica nueva corre para ver también.

–Ssi algo así Renapooon–

Anna hurga en al gigante bolsa y se extraña por lo que hay dentro.

–Pero esto es una botarga–

–Sí, lo es–

–Ah pero somos 5–

–Sí, así es–

–No entendemos–

–Ah pequeña, pues me acaban de avisar que han validado la propuesta el evento y este año será genial–

–¿Así? – Sayaka por fin toma parte del tema–

–Sí, y esto es para ti Yamamoto–

Momoka saca de la bolsa la cabeza de una botarga muy conocida, pero más conocida por las ridiculeces que hace.

–¿Que? ¿Ha de ninguna manera?–

–¿Por qué no, serás la sensación? –

–NO, me niego, de ninguna manera posible moriré de calor en esa cosa–

–Pero es Chitaaan y nuestra carta de triunfo–

–Con una botarga ¿Qué acaso no consistía en concursar haciendo lo que sabemos hacer? –

–Aah pues yo nunca dije eso–

–¿Entonces cual es el motivo de tanto ensayo? –

–Bueeno eso es algo que debemos hacer diario, pero esta vez se hará el festival de clubes y habrá actividades que se deberán hacer en equipo–

–Pues yo solo veo una botarga–

–Es que en esta ocasión querida, precisamente cada club tendrá un personaje para la prueba de obstáculos–

–Eso suena divertidísimo– Yuuki se anima de repente.

–¿Verdad que si? Y, no solo será divertido, es el evento estelar y los ojos estarán puestos en ti Yamamoto–

–¿Cuál es el interés de hacerme sobresalir?–

–Amiga es por el club, como te habrás dado cuenta no tenemos más integrantes, bueno solo ella. Necesitamos promovernos–

–¿Y por qué no lo haces tú? Eres la representante–

–Pero tú eres la popular–

–Vamos Sayaka, por favor–

–Si–

–Si–

–Por favor–

–Ves, no soy la única que lo piensa así–

Después ver la insistencia de sus compañeras siente muy difícil decir que "No", haciendo una mueca en sus labios como si lamentándose por su decisión, las mira a cada una y termina con Momoka.

–Está bien–

–¿Enserio? –

–Si, por el club–

Se dibuja de inmediato un sonrisa super amplia en el rostro de Kinoshita incluso hasta los ojos le brillan por la emoción.

–Ahhh, escucharon eso chicas–

–Si–

–Bien pues ahora solo debemos esperar el reglamento y las actividades para organizarnos con nuestros uniformes y hacer nuestras estrategias–

Eufóricas menos una, las chicas se entusiasman por el evento próximo y lo comentan entre ellas. Sayaka parecía resignada ante la loca idea de su amiga y ahora tiene que lidiar con eso.


End file.
